


LoveGame

by Aristotle_410, jooniesgukkie



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Angst, Athlete Jun, Athlete Mingyu, Class president Wonwoo, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Happy Ending, Inspired by Lady Gaga's LoveGame, Kim Mingyu is Whipped, M/M, Mingyu also has big dick energy, Mingyu has a dirty mind, Mingyu is a player, Mingyu is a punk on the outside but he's really sweet on the inside, Pining, Possessive Behavior, Rivalry, Sexual Tension, Shameless Smut, Smut, Teen Romance, Tsundere Wonwoo, Unrequited Love, Wonwoo may be tsundere but he's actually a pillow princess, Wonwoo needs to wash his mouth out with soap, credits to her for the title, frisky scenes, jealous mingyu, mingyu has a big dick, protective mingyu
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:13:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 24,767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27319048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aristotle_410/pseuds/Aristotle_410, https://archiveofourown.org/users/jooniesgukkie/pseuds/jooniesgukkie
Summary: Desperate to become the basketball team’s captain, Mingyu has to do everything in his power to win against Jun, the top contender for the spot. What lengths is he willing to go to get the position? Whose heart will he have to break?“Let’s play a love game, play a love game. Do you want love? Or do you want fame? Are you in the game? Doin the love game.” - Lady Gaga
Relationships: Jeon Wonwoo/Kim Mingyu, Jeon Wonwoo/Wen Jun Hui | Jun, Meanie forever - Relationship, endgame meanie
Comments: 73
Kudos: 137





	1. one

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1mB0tP1I-14&list=PLNONclJzEWP7yfvszsSjIwKU3enBsNiQr&index=7&t=0s
> 
> LoveGame - Lady Gaga

i.

“Dude, you know Jun’s a threat right?” BamBam asked, his voice echoing throughout the locker room. 

Mingyu would have liked to think that he never paid Jun any mind. The guy wasn’t worth his time or attention but that was far from the truth. Jun was his biggest rival after all. They barely had a year left to prove who’s the better player to the coach. It wasn’t like he craved the man’s praise. He just wanted to be captain and if he was going to be honest, there was a real risk Jun could steal it from him. 

“I know, but what’s he got that I don’t?

“Wonwoo.” Yugyeom snickered, hiding behind his gym locker door as he stuffed things into his backpack.

“Real funny. Why should I care?”

“Cause it’s a prestige thing.” Jinseok said, answering this time. Mingyu always knew his friend was smart.

“Yeah. Having someone like Jeon Wonwoo hanging from your neck is something every guy wants to boast about, am I right?” BamBam snorted, reaching to high five his friends.

“Maybe, if I was into dudes.” Yugyeom laughed again, closing his locker shut. “I don’t think Coach cares about who we’re dating. He’s more interested about who’s gonna score us the next win.”

“Obviously.” Mingyu chuckled as he took off his basketball jersey, putting his six-pack abs on full display for his friends to see. 

“At least we know Jun is at a disadvantage in the abs department because Kim is fucking ripped.” BamBam smirked. 

“What the f-” Yugyeom paused, glaring at Mingyu. “Why does it literally take you nothing to get those abs? I’ve been working out since freshman year and I still got none?” 

“Life isn’t fair I guess.” Mingyu grinned, changing into a regular shirt. 

Jinseok chuckled, pushing through his friends to get his bag.

“Let’s just hope Mingyu’s ball game is as good as his workout game. I’d kill myself if Jun gets the position. Fuck, I’d even go out with Irene if that meant Kim could be captain.”

“Shut up.” Bambam groaned. “That was just a prank.”

“And you blew it by the way.” Jinseok retorted.

“Only ‘cause you made it obvious.”

“Yeah, right. It wasn’t like it was obvious that you literally chose a psycho to play with. It’s Irene. Did she really think someone would go out with her?” 

Mingyu shook his head, internally laughing at his friends’ obnoxiousness. It wasn’t like they were hot shots. The only time they ever went out on dates was because they were pranking someone or competing against one another. The guys wouldn’t know what love was even if it hit them square in the face. 

“What?” Bambam scowled. “What’s so funny, Kim?” 

“You being idiots that’s what.” 

“I’m wounded that you think so low of your friends, Mingyu.” Yugyeom clutched his chest as if he’s offended by Mingyu’s reaction. 

“We’re just trying to help, man.” BamBam added. 

Mingyu rolled his eyes. “For beginners, I don’t know how my abs or Jeon Wonwoo could possibly secure me the captaincy.” 

“The only idiot is you not capitalizing on this opportunity man.” Jinseok said, slapping his shoulder. Jinseok may have been as buff as him but he still couldn’t take the guy seriously with his goofy glasses. He looked like a nerd.

“Stop the fancy talk and tell me what you want me to do.” Mingyu growled, slinging his sports bag around his shoulders. 

“Alright look, Wonwoo’s gotta big crush on Jun.”

“Yeah, the whole school knows.” 

“Okay okay. Here’s what you’re gonna do. You’re gonna get Wonwoo to go out with you.”

“What the fuck.” Mingyu’s eyes widened in disbelief. “Why?”

“Jun’s sweet on him.”

“I’m not following this at all.” Bambam said, holding his hands up on instinct as Mingyu shot him a dirty look.

“No one asked you.” he spat, turning back to Jinseok. “Keep going. I have to get home after this.” 

“Hold your horses, sheesh.” Jinseok breathed, letting his head fall back. “We- no- You! You can take Wonwoo away from Jun. See? That’s how we can one-up him.”

“How’s that gonna make me captain?” 

“It’s called wounding a man’s pride and destroying the enemy’s morale. The kid’s gonna act like a fucking depressed whale if the plan works. Got it?” 

He furrowed his brows. 

“Look, I know you’re a smartass but could you tone down the fancy words?” 

“Yeah, Kim’s right.” Bambam snorted.

“Maybe take off your glasses and we could take you seriously.” Yugyeom added, slapping his knees. 

“Fuck out of here. Jinseok’s only fair game for me. Find someone else to pick on.” Mingyu smirked. 

“Guys, will you cut it out? I’m trying to help you here Kim.” 

“I’m not sure about getting free help. Since when did you ever care about me being captain?” 

“Ever since I realized Jun couldn’t do a slam dunk like you.” Jinseok chuckled, giving a light punch to his shoulders. 

“Alright alright. Go on.” 

“‘Kay.” Jinseok said, swallowing. “So the cherry on top is this. First, Jun’s game is gonna be messed up if we take his crush away from him. Plus, who doesn’t want to steal Wonwoo? I mean- I don’t know if you’ve seen him wearing those tight pants but-”

“I get it.” Mingyu grunted. 

“So you’re in?” 

“Yeah, but I’m gonna do this my way.” Mingyu smirked, pointing to himself with his thumb. “Might have a little fun with it too.” 

ii.

A couple of days after Mingyu turned thirteen, his father called him for an important talk. He had been excited, for that was his first time in his father’s study and that space always screamed manhood for him. Being in the study meant that his father was beginning to entrust responsibility to him as the business's future inheritor. 

At least, that was what he hoped back then. Maybe, his father will just give him the birds and the bees lecture his friends had been droning about. 

His father sat him down, looked at him straight in the eye and said, “I will impart on you the only thing you need to know in order to succeed, my son.”

“I want to learn, Appa.” Mingyu said, eager. 

His father was pleased at his son’s determination. He clapped Mingyu’s shoulders and gave it a tight squeeze. 

“Life is a game, Mingyu.” His father said sternly. “You should always win the game but never let the game win you over. Do you understand?” 

Young Mingyu nodded his head fervently in reply. 

Ever since then, Mingyu worked so hard to be the best in everything he does. He had to make it look like success is just second nature to him. He didn’t settle for anything less because even second-best is not best at all. Failure was not in Mingyu’s vocabulary at all. 

Mingyu sighed as he recalled this particular memory. He looked over at his left to find his father gripping the steering wheel tight, focused on the road. It’s one of his free days so he took it to himself to personally drive his kids to school today just like he did when they were younger. 

His father’s words would serve as a constant reminder that there was no margin for him to mess things up in all aspects of his life--- this position included. There was no way he could possibly lose this opportunity to Moon Junhui. Even thinking about his name put a bad taste in his mouth. For once, it would be his name that was going to be put on a plaque in the school’s Hall of Fame. That would be his mark on the school. As for Jun’s? His mark would be the dent in the court his head made when he slammed into him. 

Of course, that was what he felt like doing. It wasn’t like he’d ever act upon that particular urge. 

_Not yet._

Mingyu loathed defeat with every shred of his being so he had to avoid it at all costs. 

If Jinseok’s idea coupled with Mingyu’s calculations worked, stealing Wonwoo’s affection would surely injure Junhui’s ego. Mingyu could effectively use Wonwoo as leverage against his competitor. It’s not just about physical prowess, this battle was about psychological warfare too.

Mingyu was pulled out of his thoughts when his father rode them up in front of the school gates. “We’re here, kids.” His father said. 

“Bye, Appa. Thanks for the ride.” Mingyu mumbled as he unbuckled himself from his seat. Minseo, his sister, leaned forward from the backseat to kiss their father on the cheeks goodbye. 

“Do your best in school.”, was the last thing Mingyu heard his father say before he hopped out of the car and slammed the door shut. 

Mingyu checked the time on his watch and frowned knowing that he arrived thirty minutes too early before the rest of his friends actually showed up. His father still believed that his and his sister’s class schedules are still the same as they were in primary school. 

Left with nothing to do, Mingyu decided to pass the time in the basketball team’s locker rooms. As he sauntered along the empty hallways, he stumbled across Jeon Wonwoo sitting on the floor with his back on the wall outside the library, hunched over what seemed to be a thick hardcover book with huge tacky headphones on his head. 

Mingyu wondered why Wonwoo would be here this early. Then again, he realized that he doesn’t know much about Wonwoo except for the things he’d been trying to dig up the past few days. 

Jeon Wonwoo is a senior. He’s part of the student government and campus newspaper. He’s one of the school’s excelling students. He’s friends with dance club president Kwon Soonyoung a.k.a. Hoshi. If it weren’t for the public knowledge that he has eyes for Jun, people would start to believe he’s a cyborg because he’s inept at showing feelings. He’s also dubbed as the school’s ‘Elsa’ because he’s cold hearted and brash when it comes to turning down any sort of advances. 

Mingyu snorted to himself at the last fact. They just don’t know how to woo someone properly. He’d show them that he could make Wonwoo fall for his irresistible charms. He was Kim-fucking-Mingyu. He was going to be captain. It was rightfully his. He would pull this off and succeed. He’d play Wonwoo like a fiddle just because he could. 

After all, nothing could possibly go wrong at this rate, right? 

He stopped in front of the shorter boy, waiting until he lifted his head up. Apparently, Wonwoo didn’t seem to notice him. Either that, or the little fox was ignoring him. 

Mingyu made sure to step extra loudly in front of him so that his shoes appeared in the other’s line of sight. Finally, Wonwoo noticed him, picking his head up and tugging at his left headphone.

“Can I help you?” 

“I don’t know, can you?” Mingyu grinned, shoving his hands in his pockets.

“I’m the head of the student body, you know, so I’ll put it out there just as a warning. If you want to voice out a complaint or something, I’ll take it. However, if you’re here only to annoy me then let me tell you, I can do more bad than good.”

“Woah, you seriously need to chill.” Mingyu said defensively. “I know who you are. I just wanted to see what the student body president was up to. Whatcha readin’ there?” 

“Oh, it’s nothing really.” Wonwoo smiled, touching his lip with his index finger as he tore away from Mingyu’s gaze. 

“It’s a book about this guy who was really arrogant and cocky. Real piece of work actually; quite annoying too.” Wonwoo said nonchalantly. 

“Sounds like someone I really know.” Mingyu snorted. “Familiar with Moon Junhui?” 

“It could be anyone in this school, even you.” Wonwoo smiled as he got up to level his gaze with Mingyu. “That’s why I’m president. It’s my job to keep people like you in line.” 

“You better get to class Kim Mingyu before you get in serious trouble.” Wonwoo laughed mockingly, sidestepping to get away from Mingyu. 

Honestly, Mingyu was a little surprised that Wonwoo knew his name. Well, he’s quite popular but Wonwoo seemed like the type of guy who didn’t particularly care about these kinds of things in high school. 

“Oh really? Well-” Mingyu grunted, sticking his arm out to block the shorter boy’s escape. “You better think twice speaking to me like that, Jeon Wonwoo. You’re not the hall monitor and you’re not the boss of me either.” 

“I don’t need to be a hall monitor, Kim. Student body president, remember?” Wonwoo smirked at Mingyu. “I can give you detention whenever I want to.” 

Mingyu just huffed, a little defeated. 

“I don’t care about getting detention at all. I’ve been through it hundreds of times. It’s not like it’ll make a difference, if we’re being honest.” Mingyu crossed his arms smugly. 

“I admire your confidence Kim, but let me remind you there’s a limit to these things. Once you reach it, you’d get suspended and I don’t think you’d want to kiss your basketball career goodbye. It’s a barbaric sport anyways, it’s just as bad as football---” 

“How sure are you I’d get suspended? Huh?” Mingyu cocked his eyebrow at Wonwoo. 

“Unlike you Kim with basketball hoops for brains, I read the student handbook.” 

“So that’s why no one’s asked you out yet?” Mingyu snickered. “You’re one hell of a nerd.” 

Mingyu did not miss the way Wonwoo’s face fell when he mentioned the ‘getting asked out’ part. 

“They’re just afraid.” Wonwoo said defensively. 

Wasn’t Jun interested in Wonwoo as well? What’s keeping him from coming forward and pursuing Jeon Wonwoo? Mingyu thought that it would be a huge waste on Jun’s part to treat someone like Wonwoo like this. 

Mingyu smirked, tilting his head lower to get closer to Wonwoo. “Well, I’m not like them.” 

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Wonwoo furrowed his brows in confusion. He shoved Mingyu backward. “Get your face out of mine, dickhead.” 

“Someone’s feisty. C’mon, I’m just playing with ya.” 

“Don’t you have an entire cheerleading squad to kiss your ass?” Wonwoo gritted out. “Remember Kim, I have the power to give you worse punishments than detention. How does washing windows and mopping floors sound?” 

“If you’re there, I wouldn’t mind.” Mingyu grinned sheepishly. 

“You’re really not helping yourself.”

“Maybe I just want to get in trouble so that I’d see you in detention. Ever thought about that?” 

“No, I have more important things to think about.” Wonwoo sighed, stepping under his arm and walking away.

“Hey! Wait!” Mingyu called out. “You can’t just leave. I’m not finished with you yet.” 

“I am.” 

“You’re really something, Jeon Wonwoo. Makes me wanna chase after you more.” 

Even if the sole reason Mingyu walked up to Wonwoo was because he needed the older boy for leverage against his rival, he couldn’t deny the fact that Wonwoo was indeed, beautiful. Wonwoo’s eyes were dark and alluring. The same powerful aura Wonwoo’s eyes held also held the power to dismiss Mingyu as if he was a piece of furniture he didn’t care much to spare a glance at. 

It sparked an interest in Mingyu to chase Wonwoo even more. There was something about Wonwoo, though. It was more than making Jun’s eyes bleed. Wonwoo was just… 

“Here, have my number, then.” Wonwoo spun around, reaching his pocket for a pen. “I can’t have my conscience eat me knowing you’d willingly get in trouble just to bother me.” He hastily scribbled the digits onto the back of a hall pass and handed it to Mingyu before he stormed off the opposite direction. 

All he could do was gape as Wonwoo walked away. The older boy was a clearly a stuck up and power-hungry student body president. Yet despite looking like hall monitor material, he walked like a prison guard, taunting him. 

Why the hell did his pants have to be so tight? 

_Damn._

Mingyu should have known what he was signing up for. Jinseok didn’t tell him Wonwoo had a nice behind. 

Anyways, he only felt more motivated to play with Wonwoo. It was fun getting back at him for his snarky attitude. Plus, he could one-up Jun if he scored a date with the black-haired boy.

Even if these were his primary reasons for pursuing Wonwoo, Mingyu was enticed by him. The scary part was that he might even consider dating Wonwoo for real and it bothered him. He had to get this prank done and over with before he got ny amore funny ideas. Not that the thought wasn’t warm and welcoming, it simply couldn’t happen. Wonwoo was a nerd; nothing but a tool for Mingyu’s upcoming success.

He hoped he could keep that mindset but he was getting a feeling Wonwoo would make it hard for him with his pretty smiles and giggles. Especially when Mingyu’s dumb head liked to replay it over and over again.   
  


iii. 

In the coming days, Mingyu learned that texting Wonwoo felt like talking to the Great Wall of China. Mingyu tried to ask him about his day or sent silly memes to at least elicit a small reaction. To his dismay, Wonwoo only sent terse one-word replies, a thumbs-up emoji, or he’d forget to reply to Mingyu at all. It was either the older boy was bad at texting or he was flat out ignoring Mingyu. 

So Mingyu, since he was not a quitter, decided to pester Wonwoo in other ways. Ever since their first encounter, Mingyu made it a point to arrive earlier than his friends just to catch Wonwoo outside the library during mornings. 

“We really need to stop meeting up like this.” Wonwoo said to him one morning as soon as he spotted Mingyu approaching him.

“Like what?” Mingyu echoed, feigning innocence. “Maybe, if you responded to my texts like normal friends do then, we would stop meeting up like this. I don’t like that though, I like seeing you better.” He complained. 

“We’re not friends, Kim.” 

“Oh, I’m wounded that this relationship is only one-sided.” Mingyu sulked. “Why did you even bother to give me your number then?” 

“To let you know that you’re wasting your time bothering me and whatever you’re hiding up your sleeve, it won’t work.” Wonwoo pointed out. 

“Excuse me, I’m not wasting my time on you.” Mingyu retorted. “For the record, I am not a morning person but when I met you, there’s a reason for it to be worth it.” 

Wonwoo’s face became blank but Mingyu couldn’t help but notice that his cheeks turned beet red. It was so satisfying for Mingyu to know that he had this effect on Wonwoo. 

“The offer for detention still stands, you know. I may or may not have readied detention slips with your name on it.” Wonwoo threatened, folding his arms to intimidate Mingyu. 

“Ah, I see.” Mingyu chuckled. “Watching you go all Dictator Jeon on me makes it all worthwhile. Kinda turns me on.”

 _What did I just say?_

“Don’t push your luck, Kim.” 

Mingyu decided to switch it up a little by bringing a small gift the following day. Wonwoo was once again in the same position as their former encounters, outside the library hunched in another book more massive than his face. Mingyu slid on the floor next to him and waved the bag of bread rolls in front of Wonwoo’s face, the spicy scent of cinnamon permeating the air. 

Wonwoo looked up from his book and scrunched his nose in confusion. “What’s that?” 

“Cinnamon rolls.” Mingyu grinned. 

“I know, smartass.” Wonwoo retorted. “But why are you giving me that?” 

Mingyu pouted. “You don’t want it?” He opened the bag, took one out, and popped it in his mouth. “I’ll have it all to myself then.” He said while his mouth was full. 

To his surprise, Wonwoo snatched the bag from his hands. “Where are your manners? Don’t talk while your mouth is full.” Wonwoo admonished him. 

Mingyu did not mind that Wonwoo reprimanded him like a small child who had been caught doing something bad. In fact, he noted the pleased smile on Wonwoo’s face as he happily ate the cinnamon rolls that Mingyu had to get from that famous cake shop halfway across the town. After all, you could never go wrong with good food to warm your way through a person’s heart. 

Wonwoo’s phone chimed, disrupting the comfortable silence between the two of them. A frown formed on Wonwoo’s face as he read the message on his screen. 

“I’m really sorry, Mingyu but I have to go.” Wonwoo said as he pocketed back his phone. “I forgot I had to meet Soonyoung early today.” 

“It’s no problem at all, Wonwoo.” Mingyu smiled. 

The older boy slung his backpack over his shoulder hurriedly and scampered away to the direction of the classrooms. Mingyu sighed as he got up and dusted off his pants because he was hoping to spend a little more time with Wonwoo this morning. 

He almost tripped when he was about to leave but luckily, he noticed a book and a couple of manila folders lying on the floor haphazardly. He picked them up and recognized them as Wonwoo’s. He must have left them there since he was in a hurry. 

Mingyu thought that Mr. Jung won’t mind him being a little late to literature class this morning so he decided to take the extra flight of stairs where the seniors’ classrooms were. 

Wonwoo’s room was located at the end of the hall and Mingyu stood outside one of the glass windows lining the classroom wall. Mingyu found the older boy leaning against the teacher’s table talking to who he recognized as Wonwoo’s friend, Soonyoung. 

It wasn’t long before Wonwoo spotted him. Mingyu waved his hand when Wonwoo met his gaze and raised the book for him to see. 

“Kim, I don’t think you’re on the right floor.” Mingyu whipped his head to see Jun walking towards him. His rival seemed to have just arrived but he’s already giving Mingyu a condescending stare. 

“I just came here to return something.” Mingyu said. “It’s none of your business, Jun.” 

“You’re in my classroom. It’s my business.” 

Their short banter was interrupted when Wonwoo called out to him, looking quite relieved. 

“Mingyu!” 

He walked closer to Mingyu and took his belongings from his grasp. “Thank you. I didn’t even notice I didn’t have them with me. I don’t know what I would do if I lost my homework and novel all at once.” 

“It’s no problem at all.” Mingyu shrugged his shoulders. “I returned them straight away ‘cause I knew they’re important. You’re lucky you have me now to look after you.” 

Wonwoo just rolled his eyes at Mingyu playfully. 

“You two know each other?” Mingyu almost forgot that Jun was still standing there, narrowing his eyes at him out of suspicion. 

Mingyu was about to answer but Wonwoo beat him to it. “Yeah. W-well, it’s a long story, but you could say that we’re fr--- acquaintances of some sort.” 

“Acquaintances.” Jun echoed as if he did not hear Wonwoo say it right. “I didn’t know you would get along with Mingyu’s type of crowd?” 

“He’s an alright guy.” Wonwoo said bashfully. 

Mingyu found it entertaining to see the complete 360 in Wonwoo’s demeanor. Gone was the confident, authoritative boy who liked to intimidate Mingyu with every chance he got, Wonwoo was a blubbering mess in front of Jun. 

Soon enough, this would no longer be the case. Wonwoo would no longer feel like this towards Jun because Mingyu would be the one to make him soft. At least, that’s what he hoped. 

Mingyu was snapped out of his thoughts when he felt a tap on his shoulder. “You should go, Mingyu. You’re going to be late to class. Thank you so much again.” 

“Yeah.” He smiled at Wonwoo. “See you tomorrow.” 

“See you.” 

Mingyu reached out and patted Wonwoo’s head endearingly which took the older boy a little off guard. Luckily, Wonwoo just gave him a meek wave. 

As he walked away, Mingyu could feel Jun’s eyes bore holes through his head and he knew that his plan was beginning to work. 

iv.

“Shit!” Mingyu cursed as the ball failed to go through the ring but instead, ended up bouncing from the board. This was his 57th attempt at making a 3-point shot and so far, he was only successful for at least half of it. 

The coach had cancelled this week’s practice sessions and specifically instructed everyone to rest in order to prepare themselves for next week’s round of brutal practice. Mingyu, being the opportunist that he was, did not pass up the chance to have the gym all to himself. After all, he needed to improve some of the skills he lacked. 

Mingyu might be the team’s power center but Jun’s specialty was his impeccable shooting. He didn’t need another reason for Jun to one-up him. He had to show the coach that he was more than capable of handling the captain’s position more than Moon Junhui. Besides, he couldn’t spend most of his free time pestering Wonwoo. He couldn’t afford to lose the spot just because he couldn’t shoot.

He grabbed the ball and went back to his position for his 58th attempt. He dribbled the ball as he bent his knees slightly. With one swift inhale, he lifted the ball over his head and exhaled as he released it from his grasp. He watched in anticipation as the ball circled the rim but to his dismay, the ring ejected the ball out. Mingyu wanted nothing more than to rip his scalp out. 

“Nice shot. You almost did it but word of advice, take it a little easy next time, yeah? You looked like you had your panties in a bunch, Kim.” 

Mingyu whipped his head to find none other than his archnemesis, Jun approaching him. The dude didn’t even pass up the opportunity to gloat as he picked up a loose ball rolling on the floor and made a clean three-point shot from the half-court line.

“Asshole.” Mingyu cursed under his breath. 

“It’s so amusing to watch you try so hard, Kim.” Jun said mockingly. “And that’s what I like about you. You’re persistent even though we both know Coach would never let you become captain. I assure you. As long as I’m here, I’ll never let you have it.”

“Uh huh.” Mingyu puffed his chest as he stared down Jun. “Bold of you to assume I’d lose. News flash, I always win.” 

Jun chuckled. Did he just laugh at Mingyu like the boy was pathetic? The action made Mingyu’s blood boil and he’s ten seconds away from socking Jun right in the face. He counted to three and reminded himself that all of this was just psychological warfare. 

“The fuck do you want, Junhui?”

“I came here to warn you, Kim.” Jun said to him with a grim expression on his face. 

“Spit it out, Moon.” Mingyu puffed his chest and neared Jun so that they were face to face with each other. “Don’t waste another second of my precious time.”

Jun jabbed his finger on Mingyu’s chest. “Stay away from Wonwoo, Kim. I don’t want your filthy hands anywhere near him.” 

Mingyu swatted Jun’s finger away rather too harshly but deep inside he was pleased with Jun’s reaction. He’s not even halfway through his plan to steal Wonwoo but he’s got Jun riled up already. Everything was going according to plan. 

“You don’t have the right to dictate me with my choices, Jun. I am free to interact with whoever I want, including Wonwoo. Besides, I find him interesting. Might as well pursue him.” 

Jun lunged at him and fisted Mingyu’s collar. “I know who you are, Mingyu. I know what you and your friends do. Wonwoo is not another victim.” 

Mingyu shoved Jun away from him and laughed dryly. 

“Wonwoo is not your property, either.” Mingyu said in a matter-of-fact tone. He did not miss the way Jun’s face crumpled for a flicker of a second. 

“All this time dancing around each other and what? You still haven’t staked your claim on him. You’re weak, kid. It’s up to me to show Wonwoo that he shouldn’t settle for anything less than the best.” 

“Isn’t it prestigious to have Wonwoo hang from your neck?” Mingyu added, echoing his friends’ remarks regarding Wonwoo awhile ago. “Everyone wants a taste of Jeon Wonwoo and I want to have him all to myself.” 

“Don’t you fucking dare, Kim.” 

“Watch me make him mine, Junhui.” Mingyu stared his archnemesis down. “Watch me make him mine the same way I’ll become the team’s captain.” 

“In your wildest dreams, Kim Mingyu.” Jun sneered at him. “You won’t get your hands near either one of them. I won’t allow it.” 

“Challenge accepted.” Mingyu said smugly. 

“You will fucking lose.” Jun threatened Mingyu weakly for the last time before he stormed out. 

“See you next practice, Jun!” Mingyu called after him in a mocking tone. 

Junhui just turned around and flipped him the finger. 

Mingyu watched Jun’s angry figure retreat the gym. He couldn’t help but imagine the envy in Jun’s face once the coach awards the captaincy to him. Not only that, but also having Wonwoo hanging from his arms would be a real bonus as well. Mingyu could not wait to shove it in front of that asshole’s face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, thank you for reading! This is Aristotle here and I just want to ask if you could show some love for my friend jooniesgukkie. She's new to writing for the fandom and she deserves an applause. Thank you again!
> 
> Kudos are appreciated 🥰


	2. two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mingyu’s pretty aggressive and Wonwoo is so done with him. Jun isn’t happy with it at all.

I.

Mingyu was really asking for it and Wonwoo was more than happy to give him a taste of his own medicine. 

Amongst the faceless figures and shadowy nobodies of the school, he could see the taller boy making his way towards him, parting the crowd as if it were the Red Sea. For once, Wonwoo wished the guy stopped pestering him but even life wasn’t fair enough to grant him that. 

With his hands in his pockets and that toothy grin of his, the basketball jock approached him at his locker. Wonwoo quickly turned away, burying his head in the tiny space where he had taken out his books. Sure, he hated the fact that Mingyu was staring at him. He could sense the other boy hovering behind him but the last straw didn’t come until the taller decided to peek over his shoulder and breathe against his neck. 

“Do you mind?” Wonwoo gritted through his teeth. 

“No, do you?” the younger said huskily, still breathing against his neck, only this time did he rest his chin on Wonwoo’s shoulder. 

“Yes, go stand over there if you want to talk to me.” Wonwoo scoffed, elbowing the other boy in his nether region in the process. 

“Ah!” Mingyu winced, clutching the area where Wonwoo hit him. “I think you just broke my balls.” 

Wonwoo spun around with wide eyes, seeing Mingyu doubled over in pain but he wiped his worry away as he reminded himself that he deserved it. 

“It’s your fault for standing on ground zero. You know really well I could explode any second.” 

“Define explode, goody-two-shoes.” Mingyu grumbled as he grimaced, knees almost locked in pain. 

“Relax, it’s not like you’ll need em’ anyways.” he snickered, closing his locker door and spinning to the side towards his class. 

Just then, a large hand stretched out and slammed against the metal locker next to him, clicking it into place. Wonwoo’s eyebrows rose slightly before he let out a sigh, forcing himself to actually look at the other boy in the eye reluctantly. 

“What do you want?” he said, clutching his books to his chest. 

“I wanted to talk to you.”

“To negotiate the amount of daily passes I give you so you can go vape in the bathroom or do you want to have one of your _many_ suspensions taken off your record?” 

“No, that’s not what I-” Mingyu stuttered, groaning before he realized something. “You know how to work a guy up don’t you? You thought you had me there but you don’t.” he smirked.

Wonwoo rolled his eyes. “Even if I was playing a game, why would I waste my time on you?”

Mingyu scowled, placing a hand on the other’s shoulders before he pressed him up against the lockers.

“You know your pretty face might not be enough for your attitude. My patience is growing thin Wonwoo, don’t make it run out.”

“Then, what?” Wonwoo scoffed. “You’re going to make me submit to you? As if.”

“Man, for someone as smart as you, you can be a little dense.” Mingyu shook his head, grinning mischievously. “All I’m saying is that you should be more open with me. Maybe try tolerating my presence, whatever floats your boat.”

“You’re an idiot if you think I’ll let you get even ten feet near me next time.” 

“Oh yeah, how are you gonna do that? I don’t see any bodyguards around you.” 

“I’ll show you.” Wonwoo smiled, reaching into his pocket. 

“Giving me your digits again? I thought we were over this?” Mingyu chuckled, leaning in closer so that their foreheads were almost touching while the shorter boy fished a note out of his pocket. 

“Here.” Wonwoo said, scribbling something on the note before he placed it in the athlete’s palm. 

**DETENTION SLIP**

Name: _Kim Mingyu_

Reason: _insubordination, improper behavior_

Room: _Detention_

Time: _3:05_

Signed: _Jeon Wonwoo, Student Body President_

“The fuck--- insubordination, really?”

“There’s more to that but I’m too lazy to write them all down.” Wonwoo smiled, waving coyly with his fingers. “See ya’ later, Kim.” 

“W-wait. I wanted to walk you to class.” 

“You can walk me to the detention room.” Wonwoo said, deadpan. “Did you really think you could make me take the slip back?”

“No.” Mingyu huffed, furrowing his brows almost in disgust. “I just want to make sure you get to your class safe and sound.”

“Yeah, right. I forgot a lot of people are out to get me.” 

“No they aren’t.” Mingyu chuckled. “I for one bet people try to get on your nerves just so they can be in detention with you.”

“Thanks for the flattery.” Wonwoo said mockingly. “But you just exposed yourself.” 

“Exposed myself?” the taller grinned, wrapping a hand around him and snatching his waist, bringing the black-haired boy closer to him. “I thought I was being obvious, already.” 

Surprisingly, Wonwoo didn’t comment on it, merely clasping his hands in front of himself as he walked. Mingyu couldn’t help but notice that with the way the shorter’s jacket hung loosely over his shoulders and the long sleeves covering his fingers like paws Wonwoo looked oddly adorable in a manner almost inappropriate for someone with an authoritative stature. 

Wonwoo wasn’t that much shorter than him yet, he was as thin as a piece of paper. Mingyu bet he could pick him right then and there and run away with him but of course that’d mean Jun would be on his case about it the next day. 

“On another note, I kind of feel bad now.” Wonwoo let out a breath, brushing a strand of hair away from his forehead. 

“Why?” Mingyu asked. “‘Cause you realized that I don’t deserve detention.” 

“No, because now you’re late to class.” Wonwoo answers. “You know what, I’m taking it back. I’m responsible for delaying you today, after all.”

“Nah, I’ll just take another pass.”

“W-what? That makes no sense.”

Mingyu grinned and Wonwoo noticed the small gap in between his two teeth. It was a little comforting to know that there was a flaw to this perfect Adonis. 

“Being with you in the same room makes more sense to me.” the taller chuckled, letting his hand graze Wonwoo’s hip as he walked away.

Wonwoo laughed.

“You’re delusional.”

II.

**3:10 P.M.**

“I thought I said 3:05?” Wonwoo said flatly, crossing his arms as Mingyu dragged himself in the detention room and slung his bag over the chair at his ‘usual’ desk.

Mingyu was going to come back with a retort but he was stopped when he finally realized just how good Wonwoo looked standing across the room, in front of the floor-mounted air conditioner bolted into the ground. Strands of his hair fluttered around as the cool wind blew on it. Wonwoo looked even more majestic with the sunlight shining through the windows behind him, making him seem darker and more alluring. 

The jock trailed his eyes up from Wonwoo’s polished shoes to the tight pants covering his legs and the loose fluttering shirt he was wearing. 

Wonwoo cleared his throat, still waiting for Mingyu to answer him.“Oh, yeah- sorry about that.” 

“Five minutes to get here was ample time, I think.” Wonwoo leaned his back on the trunk of the air conditioner. “Your locker’s right around the corner, so why were you late?”

“I got caught up.”

“Doing what?”

“Deciding which textbooks to bring in and try to read up to pass the time.” Mingyu answered. “I could use this time to do something productive, don’t you agree?” 

Wonwoo gave him a pointed look. He could totally see through Mingyu’s lying ass. 

“Okay!” The athlete gritted through his teeth, shooting his hands up in defense. “I was talking to my friends. Is that a huge crime?” 

The shorter boy boy merely pursed his lips, blowing a strand of hair off his forehead. “No, but you’re certainly acting like a criminal.” he snorted, eyeing Mingyu’s biceps and bulging veiny-

“Sorry, if I give off that vibe.” Mingyu snickered. “Though I gotta admit, I didn’t think you’d be scared of me.”

“Scared of you? I’m scared _for_ you. The gym might be your domain but you’re in my arena now.” 

Mingyu let out a faint whistle, staring into his eyes nevertheless. 

“And would you quit staring at me? It’s literally so annoying.” Wonwoo groaned, pushing off from the boxy air conditioner towards the front of the empty classroom. 

“Sorry, princess.”

“Don’t call me that either.” 

The basketball player grinned. “Man, I’m worried about the guy that marries you.”

“Why should you be?” Wonwoo raised an eyebrow at the remark. “He would be a lucky man then. I wouldn’t take anyone short of an alpha male.” 

“So, that means I’m your type right?” Mingyu smirked, curling one of his arms.

“Not quite yet.” Wonwoo snickered, holding his hands behind his back and making himself smaller. He looked up at the athlete, keeping his chin low while his pupils rose, becoming bright and focused. It was a sign of submission but also mischief. 

“What? C’mon! Tell me you see these veins. Count ‘em with me. 1… 2…”

“I get it.” Wonwoo waved him off. “You have very nice arms but do you really think that’s enough to marry a guy?” 

“Okay, what’s next on your criteria?”

“Silence.”

“W-what?”

“I like it when men practice this thing called self-control.” Wonwoo explained. “You should learn it sometime.” 

“When I find someone interesting enough to chase after, I will.” Mingyu huffed, turning towards his desk and letting himself drop in his seat.

“Nice performance. You should join the drama club.” Wonwoo retorted, dragging his long fingers against the teacher’s desk before he sat down on it. He picked up the book that he set down earlier and held it in front of him like it was a TV screen. He leaned forward and rested his weight on his elbows. 

“Yeah, and you should lead the Society of Nerds.”

“Whatever.” 

Mingyu scowled, upset that Wonwoo wasn’t taking his bait anymore. Instead of pulling out his homework and becoming a productive high-schooler, he simply stared at Wonwoo’s hands wrapped around the book he was reading. 

_Damn._

Those fingers were really long and thin. Mingyu couldn’t help but bite his lips at the thought of them wrapped around his- 

_Stop._

He shouldn’t waste his time thinking about Wonwoo like that, the boy was nothing more than just another pawn in his game. Wonwoo himself was like a Navy Seal agent conditioned to feel no emotion, just to kill. However, he couldn’t help himself. Wonwoo looked way too good, enough for Mingyu to abandon his morals. It was a treat that Wonwoo was his target right now. Mingyu actually liked his visuals and being in his presence. Plus the way Wonwoo sat at the desk, practically arching his back like a cat as he held a book in front of his face had to be the most amusing thing he saw. 

“What book are you reading?” He asked, curling one arm on top of the desk as he sat back. 

“It’s called None of Your Business by Go To Hell.” 

“Ouch.” Mingyu winced. “You could dial the harshness down a little, mister.”

“It’s not like you’re less guilty.” Wonwoo scoffed, remembering all the times he caught the younger boy swear like a sailor when he’s with his friends. “Do you kiss your mother with that filthy mouth of yours?” 

“On another thought, don’t even bother answering it.” He snickered, slapping his book down on the desk as he smiled at the taller boy mockingly. “She’s the only woman you have ever kissed.” 

“Someone’s a little interested to know who I’ve kissed in the past, I see.” Mingyu smirked, cockily. 

“Pshhh, you’re the one who’s all up in my business in the first place.” Wonwoo shrugged. “If anything, other people might be interested where your mouth has been, but not for me. Who knows what’s underneath all that heavy makeup those girls from the cheer squad put on?” 

“Even though I swing both ways, I am not in the least bit interested in them.” Mingyu said. 

“Yeah, sure.”

“I’m serious. I’m Kim-Fucking-Mingyu.” Mingyu puffed his chest. “If I wanted a hot cheerleader, I’d snatch one for myself but here I am-”

“Wasting your time talking to an ugly nerd like me?” Wonwoo said as if he’s simply stating a fact. The black-haired boy went back to reading his book as if nothing happened. 

“No, and I don’t know what’s worse; the fact that you’re wrong about being ugly or the fact that you believe I think you are.” 

_What the hell did he just say?_

Mingyu couldn’t believe he told the kid he wasn’t ugly though the fact that he actually meant it wasn’t any better. Neither was the tingling sensation in his stomach. He felt like telling Wonwoo he was pretty and he wanted to beg his forgiveness for not noticing him much before but that could wait. He had a job to do.

“Why are you hovering around me, then? Am I just another subject of your affinity to ‘attractive’ things?” 

“I, uh...” Mingyu coughed, trying to stall for time since he was caught off guard with the question. He scratched his head, chuckling as he looked around. “I don’t hang around people mainly because of their looks. Hell, I hang around Yugyeom for pete’s sake. The kid looks like Bigfoot if he wears shorts, just like my ex girlfriends.” 

“It’s nice to know that’s how lowly you think of me.” Mingyu added. He crossed his arms smugly and gave a wink that made Wonwoo almost choke on his own spit. 

“No, I don’t think lowly of you. I mean-”

“Yeah, that’s right Wonwoo. I got you good.” Mingyu smirked, marveling with himself as he managed to turn the interrogation around on the other, though his face softened into a fond smile as Wonwoo stuttered and tripped over his words. 

If anything, Mingyu didn’t just notice how attractive the raven-haired boy was. Sure, everyone knew Wonwoo was pretty even though he always buried his head in his books and was really uptight compared to most eighteen year-olds. However, Mingyu saw something the majority hadn’t realized yet. 

Wonwoo was beautiful and Mingyu _was screwed_ for having such thoughts. 

It wasn’t something he wanted to think about so he shrugged it off, furrowing his brows at the way Wonwoo simply gave up trying to explain himself and buried his face in his book. 

To make things more light-hearted, he took out a straw from the pocket of his backpack and slipped off its wrapper. He ripped off a piece of paper from the top before dabbing it on his tongue. He rolled the wet piece of paper between his fingers and put it inside the straw, aiming for the cover of Wonwoo’s book like he was a sniper.

The next thing the black-haired boy knew, he heard a blowing-sound which was like air running through a tube followed by a hard ‘splat’ coming from behind his book. He clenched his teeth, hoping to God that Mingyu wasn’t doing what he thought he was doing. 

A few seconds passed before he heard another blow followed by two splats this time, causing the cover of his book to vibrate slightly as he held it above the desk. Luckily it served as a shield but he hated the idea of having to clean off whatever Mingyu was shooting at him. By the third time, he slammed down his book but he was too angry staring into the taller’s eyes to see the spitball coming straight at him. He gasped, something he shouldn’t have done as the tiny paper ball went into his mouth and hit the back of his throat.

He let out a small choking noise as he felt it bounce off his throat and onto his tongue, whipping his head down to spit it out in the garbage can next to the teacher’s desk. Wonwoo cringed, looking as though he had just tasted the sourest thing on the planet.

“You’re freaking disgusting, Kim. I could get a disease now. Who knows where your tongue has been?” 

All Mingyu could do was smirk as his hands dangled off his desk, arching his brow as he watched Wonwoo rub away his spit with his wrist. “Well, it wouldn’t make much difference if I kissed you now, would it?” 

Wonwoo scowled, balling his fists on his desk before he pushed off from it, causing his chair to screech against the tiled floor.

“Get out of here.” Wonwoo clenched his jaw, walking off. “I’m done with you.”

Mingyu’s jaw dropped to the floor, not expecting the raven-haired boy to just get up and leave. He figured there’d have been more banter or an exchange of blows at least. He really hoped the kid was going to lash out on him but then again, it was Wonwoo. He didn’t like wasting time on dimwits like him. 

“Wonwoo, wait!” he called out, running up to Wonwoo who stood by the door. 

“Watch it, Kim.” Wonwoo warned, eyes filled with anger. “Better behave if you don’t want me to put your detention on record, because I won’t hesitate to do so.” 

_Wait, what?_

Hadn’t Wonwoo already written him up and archived it in the school records? Mingyu didn’t know whether Wonwoo was playing with him or he was just simply nice to let him off the hook that easily. 

Nevermind asking questions, it was better to accept it as it was. He let his arms limp on his sides as he let Wonwoo go, watching him walk out the door and down the hall, out of sight. 

He couldn’t help but feel like he had fucked up and mistakes weren’t in Mingyu’s vocabulary. His status as one of the most attractive and popular guys in school gave him the belief that he had the privilege of not owning any faults or screw-ups. It always had to fall on someone else’s hands. 

What irked him the most, however, was the fact that he made Wonwoo upset over something so childish. At the end of the day, he realized that he craved getting Wonwoo’s attention more than the ulterior motive he initially had for approaching him. Sure, he wanted to one-up Jun and get back at him. He still wanted the captain’s position, but he had a newfound goal and it had to do with the feeling he got when he was around the presence of none other than Jeon Wonwoo. 

  
  


III.

Out of all the odd things occurring on Earth, the sight of Jeon Wonwoo sitting on the bleachers watching the basketball team practice was the last thing Junhui ever thought of actually happening. 

Jun knew very well that Wonwoo evaded everything that had to do with basketball or any form of enjoyment that did not require deep intellect. He found these things ‘too barbaric’ for his liking, but there he was on the second row, watching things on the court unfold like a hawk. Jun did not even have to wonder why Wonwoo’s interest was piqued. 

Of course, it had to be Kim Mingyu’s doing and the jerk was having the time of his life putting on a show. They were supposed to focus on calisthenics today but he was busy doing one-handed push-ups and strength related exercises right in front of Wonwoo. 

_What a huge show off,_ he thought to himself. Jun was not having any single second of it. Apparently, the coach was having none of it either. 

“Kim, stop fucking around and do the drills properly!” 

“You got it, coach.” Mingyu dropped the medicine ball in an instant and joined the circle reluctantly. He kept on glaring daggers and snickering at Jun after the coach made him stand next to his rival. 

“If I were you, you should start impressing the coach and stop showing off to Wonwoo.” Jun said to him, annoyed by his childish antics. 

“Who said I was doing it for him?” Mingyu smirked. 

The team dispersed when the coach announced a ten-minute water break. From where Jun was rested, he had a full view of Mingyu and Wonwoo interacting with each other. 

It was clear that Mingyu was flirting with Wonwoo. He purposefully took off his drenched jersey, leaving him with the undershirt tightly clinging onto his body. Mingyu’s back was blocking Wonwoo, so Jun didn’t really know how he was reacting to his teammate’s advances towards him. 

It reminded Jun of what he overheard in the detention room a couple of days ago. He was just passing by on his way to the gym when he heard noises coming from the room at that late hour. 

_“So, that means I’m your type right?”_

_“Not quite yet.”_

_“You’re freaking disgusting Kim. I could get a disease now. Who knows where your tongue has been.”_

_“Well, it wouldn’t make much difference if I kissed you now, would it?”_

Whatever it was, it surely sounded like bad news. After all, Kim Mingyu was surely bad news. 

Mingyu and his friends were an awful lot, typical jocks with an affinity for recklessness and rule-breaking. They liked to prey on the weak and often played games on them like they were nothing but dirt on the soles of their feet. Schadenfreude--- they got off on the pain and humiliation they caused amongst their peers. 

Jun tried his best to avoid them but it couldn’t be helped now that he was competing against Mingyu for the captain’s position. As much as Jun worked hard to impress his coach, he also knew Mingyu would play dirty but to his surprise, Wonwoo got dragged into this mess. 

He knew that Wonwoo had a crush on him and not once did he ever capitalize on it. Yes, he and Wonwoo were good friends but that was it. Jun made sure not to do anything to lead Wonwoo on because he knew the boy never deserved to be treated like that but Kim Mingyu was out to destroy everything.

Jun was usually the first one to leave right after practice ended because he couldn’t stand Mingyu and his friends’ presence. However, he made it a point to stay back today because he did not like the stint Mingyu pulled earlier--- bringing Wonwoo to practice and putting on a show. Luckily, everyone left so it was just him and the man in question. 

“What are you doing here, Moon?” Mingyu asked as he emerged from the shower area with nothing but a towel wrapped loose around his waist. 

Jun wasted no time and cut it straight to the chase. “Didn’t I make it clear that I don’t want you anywhere near Wonwoo?” 

“Sensitive much?” Mingyu mocked him as he rummaged around his duffle bag and fished out his clothes. “Besides, what can I do? He seems to love my company. Pshh, probably better than yours.”

The smirk on Mingyu’s face hid his puzzlement. 

_Was Jun really jealous?_

If anything, the scowl on Jun’s face gave it away. If Jun hadn't been straight as the letter ‘I’ he would have thought the guy was sweet on Wonwoo.

Jun clenched his fists and crossed his arms, forgetting about changing clothes.

Mingyu was an unforgiving piece of shit who would break Wonwoo’s heart. Yet, Jun also knew that Mingyu wouldn’t believe him if he said that he’s not interested in Wonwoo beyond the line of friendship. 

This was psychological warfare and in order to win against Mingyu, he also had to play his game. He knew he had to pretend as if he was trying to hide his interest with Wonwoo. 

“I don’t think so.” Jun refuted calmly. “From what I can see, he seems so done with you.” 

Mingyu clenched his jaw, obviously unhappy with Jun’s remark. 

“It’s just a matter of time until I make him mine. I can’t wait to do to him the things I’ve been dreaming of once we’re together. Things you’re too pussy to do because you’re a wimp” Mingyu said, pure malice dripping from his tone. 

Now, it was Jun’s turn to grow offended. How could Mingyu objectify Wonwoo just like that? 

“You wouldn’t dare, you piece of shit.” He growled. 

“Try me.” Mingyu hissed back. 

Jun’s fists were already itching to sock Mingyu square in the face when he spotted someone enter the locker room. It was Wonwoo, eyes flitting back and forth between the two of them. 

“Is something wrong between the two of you?” He asked in a small voice. 

“No.” Mingyu had been quick to reply. “We were just simply talking. Right, Moon?” 

Jun nodded his head fervently, turning his attention back to Wonwoo. “I thought you were already going home?”

“I was, but Soonyoung texted me. He wanted to hang out today and I thought it would be cool if you came, Junnie. He thought so too.” Wonwoo explained, hands clasped behind his back. 

“Yeah, sure.” Jun agreed without any hesitation. 

Jun felt a strong sense of responsibility over Wonwoo. He needed to protect him from whatever Mingyu was up to. He had to untangle Wonwoo from the mess Mingyu created and he would do whatever it takes. He won’t allow Mingyu to take his spot or his friend away from him either.

“I could come too, if you want.” 

Jun internally scoffed at the audacity of the asshole to butt in. He seemed so desperate. Fortunately, Wonwoo himself was the one to shut the other boy down. 

“Nah. It’s alright.” Wonwoo waved him off. “We’re fine with just three of us. Besides, you must be tired from practice.” 

Mingyu didn’t answer, pissed that Wonwoo turned him down. He just turned his back and slung his bag over his shoulders before storming off. Jun was satisfied to see the bitter scowl etched on his stupid face. 

_Serves you right, asshole_. 

**Jun: 01 | Mingyu: 00**  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey, jooniesgukkie here! thank you for all the love you have given this fic and i hope you continue doing so for the future chapters. aristotle and i agreed to make this fic not for anything but to celebrate our shared passion for writing stories and love for meanie. so far, this is a really fun project and i can say, please look forward to how this fic progresses.
> 
> if you have time please check out our other works. recently, i just finished my first work the svt fandom-- it's entitled an ode: the collection. i highly recommend reading Aristotle's works! he's a talented author and his works are amazing. honestly, he is the visionary behind this fic and i am so honored to work with him. check out Defiance's Anthem, his magnum opus and for a more personal pick, Do What You Want. it's my favorite fic of his but he'll probably kill me that i told you that, lmao. 
> 
> don't forget to leave kudos, comments, & yes, stream semicolon. see you next chapter!


	3. three

i.

Wonwoo, together with Jun, marvelled at the mix of lavender and tangerine hues that painted the afternoon sky. Jun had initially suggested taking his car on their way to Soonyoung’s but Wonwoo refused, insisting it would be better if they walked. After all, his friend’s home was nearby and they wouldn’t have seen the sunset. It would have been a waste if Wonwoo was not able to witness two beautiful views at once. You just had to make the best out of small blessings. 

They were walking at a leisurely pace, comfortable silence stretched between the two of them. The gravel crunched underneath the soles of their feet as they took each step. Wonwoo did not mind the quiet, he simply enjoyed being in Jun’s company even if it’s relatively short. 

What he couldn’t wrap his head around, however, was the heated encounter that he had somehow witnessed unfold between Jun and Mingyu inside the locker rooms. They were seconds away from ripping each other’s throats out if he wasn’t there to interrupt them. He thought it would be best to ask Jun about it. 

“Why did you and Mingyu fight earlier?” Wonwoo asked, careful with his words. 

Jun stopped walking as his expression darkened at the mention of Mingyu’s name. Wonwoo hoped he didn’t set off any landmines by bringing the subject up. 

“I didn’t hear most of it but when I saw you, things were pretty heated. I know it’s not my place to ask but it is my business as president if things are amiss within the student body, Jun.” He quipped. Luckily, this seemed to put the other boy at ease. 

Jun merely laughed.

“You’re so annoying Wonwoo.” he grinned, nudging him slightly. “We’re teammates but you know how it is with Mingyu. It’s usual for shit to go down even if you’re on the same team.” 

“What do you mean?” Wonwoo tried to press further. 

“We’re both two men with a lot of raging hormonal issues. Not to mention, being captain is something everyone on the team wants to be. Can’t blame us though, at some point the rivalry gets heavy and you lose some patience with each other, I guess.” 

“To the point you get physical about it?” Wonwoo scoffed. “I thought the barbarism stayed inside the court but it’s just plain violent through and through.” 

Jun just laughed at Wonwoo’s reaction. 

“Basketball isn’t bad per se, it’s mostly just Mingyu and his awful attitude.” Jun reassured him. “Besides, he’s nothing I can’t handle. Don’t worry too much about me.” 

_How could I not?_ Wonwoo wanted to say. He was more than ready to march into the principal’s office the following morning and write off all of Mingyu’s mishaps to give him the ultimate suspension he deserved. All he needed to hear was for Jun to give him the greenlight and Mingyu will be put in his place. It was funny though. He held so much power as class president but he at the end of the day he wanted to let Jun be the president of his world.

“That’s a relief to hear, then.” Wonwoo chose to say instead. “I’m just doing my job as the student body president.” 

“How about you, though?” 

“What about me?” Wonwoo echoed, unsure of what Jun was trying to imply. He tried to play it off coolly as he stuffed his hands inside his pockets. 

“I didn’t expect to see you in practice earlier. You and Kim seem pretty friendly with each other.”

“Gosh, no.” Wonwoo denied with full disgust. “He stole my notes earlier and forced me to come to your practice so that I could get it back.” 

“Why?” 

“I honestly don’t know.” Wonwoo confessed. “He seems so keen on grabbing my attention and I wish I fully understood what his motives are.” 

“I’m afraid that he’s up to something and we both know that it’s far from good. You should be careful around him.” 

“I know.” 

He knew full well what Jun meant when he warned him to be wary around Mingyu’s presence. So far, the taller athlete had been harmless with his actions around him but Wonwoo was not privy to the horrible things Mingyu and his posse had done. 

Almost half of the student body kissed the ground Kim Mingyu walked on but he had an awful reputation that preceded him. Wonwoo might not particularly care about the woes of popularity and such, but he’s aware of the terrible fate that Bae Irene, Do Kyungsoo, and Kim Mina, just to name a few, had suffered under Mingyu’s clique’s doing. 

Wonwoo won’t allow himself to become Mingyu’s next target. He was not naive to fall for Mingyu’s deadly charms. 

“Like you said, he’s nothing I can’t handle.” Wonwoo assured Jun, repeating the words he said earlier. “I’m pretty sure he’ll lose interest with me sooner or later once he realizes I’m a lost cause.” 

“If you say so, Wonwoo.” Jun said, a small smile tugging the corners of his mouth and the sight caused Wonwoo’s heart to involuntarily do somersaults. 

Wonwoo felt mildly disappointed that they spent a huge chunk of their time talking about someone unimportant. The whole point of this walk was to at least bond with his crush in the most discreet manner as possible--- not waste it on someone who’s more trouble than he’s actually worth. 

Lucky enough, Jun spotted a stray ginger calico curled up on the sidewalk. He picked it up without any hesitation and nursed it over his bosom like a baby. Wonwoo walked over to Jun and caressed the cat with his forefinger. 

“Isn’t he adorable?” Jun cooed at the kitten snuggled in his hold. “Aren’t you so cute, little kitty? I want to take you home.” 

Watching Jun interact with small animals was simply endearing for Wonwoo that he couldn’t resist but snap photos of it. This was a small memory added to the list of things he wants to remember fondly about Jun. This was something he thought Kim Mingyu could never compare to no matter how hard he tried. 

**ii.**

As it turned out, Soonyoung’s reaction to the sight of Wonwoo standing on his front porch with none other than Moon Junhui as he opened the door, had been comical. After all, Wonwoo had invited Jun without his permission. Soonyoung did text him to hang out but it had been his idea to approach Jun at the gym and ask him to tag along. 

Wonwoo, Soonyoung, and Jun were all in the same year making them all automatically friends ever since high school began. They always hung out with each other but when Wonwoo’s feelings for Jun were accidentally let out in the open last year, Jun distanced himself from them. It was also the same time when his basketball career started picking up. So, it was a surprise for Soonyoung that after a year of slightly ghosting him and Wonwoo, he’d hang out with them again all of a sudden. 

At first Soonyoung was literally dumbfounded and confused but nonetheless, he invited Jun into his home. The three of them spent the remainder of the afternoon in the living room, eating boxes of pizza and greasy fried chicken that Mrs. Kwon had asked the housekeepers to make. 

Wonwoo and Jun hogged Soonyoung’s gaming console leaving the owner awkwardly hovering behind them since the only game he knew how to play was Mario Kart. However, every now and then, Soonyoung would send Wonwoo odd looks, signalling him to give some sort of explanation. 

It was until Jun excused himself to go to the bathroom that Soonyoung pulled Wonwoo by his wrists and dragged him to the kitchen. 

“Why did you invite Jun?” Soonyoung asked. 

“I don’t think there’s an issue with it. The three of us are friends, remember?” Wonwoo replied. 

“The guy basically ghosted us for a year just because he knew you liked him.” Soonyoung whisper-yelled, not wanting Jun to hear their conversation. “Before you forget, it was a whole six months before he was able to say hi to you.” 

“So?” Wonwoo raised an eyebrow. “We’re okay now.”

Soonyoung closed his eyes and huffed. “All I’m saying is, if you’re trying to move on, this isn’t the way to do it.” His tone was soft and there was concern in his eyes. “I don’t want you to get hurt again Wonwoo because you’re my best friend.” 

Wonwoo nodded his head at this. There were only a few people in this world who truly understood him, sometimes even better than he did with himself and it included Soonyoung. When Jun had ignored him, Wonwoo hid how devastated he was by devoting most of his breathing time in keeping himself busy with hordes of schoolwork and Soonyoung was there for him. He didn’t say anything because he knew Wonwoo would clam up but he showed that he was there for Wonwoo to lean on. Wonwoo knew that so he understood where his best friend was coming from. 

“I already accepted that Jun is straighter than a ruler and there is nothing I could do to change that but that doesn’t mean it would keep me from befriending him. Besides, we’re in high school and it’s nothing more than a stupid crush.” Wonwoo reassured his best friend. 

“Alright, now let’s go back before Jun cries because he misses you so much.” Soonyoung teased him as he linked their arms together and returned to the living room where Jun was sitting, wondering where the two of them had gone off to. 

In the following days, Wonwoo and Jun began spending more time together. Sometimes, Soonyoung tagged along but for the most part it was just the two of them. Jun accompanied Wonwoo whenever he studied at the library. Sometimes, Wonwoo would wait after basketball practice so that they would walk home together. It was nothing special, just two friends hanging out and Wonwoo made sure to enjoy every second of it. 

“Hey, you free?” Jun slung his arm around Wonwoo’s shoulder as they walked out of their classroom. “I’ve been craving tteokbokki since yesterday and I thought it would be nice to have some before going home.” 

“That sounds nice but I have to give You Know Who detention.” Wonwoo rolled his eyes in annoyance. 

“Sucks for you.” Jun playfully stuck his tongue out. “What did he do this time?”

“Vaping inside the comfort rooms during class hours. Typical.” 

Jun just patiently listened to Wonwoo rant about Mingyu’s endless pathetic antics as they made their way to the detention room. 

“Before I forget, my friend is throwing a party this weekend and I think it would be cool if you came.” Jun told him, heels dug on the floor and Wonwoo just looked back at him with a blank expression. “I know it’s not your thing but I’m there and Soonyoung is also invited so ---”

“I’ll go.”

“Really?!?” Jun’s eyes widened in disbelief. 

“Yeah.” Wonwoo affirmed shyly. In his entire time in high school, not once did he attend a party even if his best friend was one of the most sociable people in school. He didn’t understand why getting your ass drunk was an actual idea of having fun but for Jun--- no, it would be alright to experience it for once in his life, he guessed. 

“Great!” Jun’s eyes faded into crescents as he grinned from ear to ear. “I’ll have to get going now, Wonwoo. See you on Saturday. We’ll have loads of fun.” He said to Wonwoo with matching finger guns.

Jun gave Wonwoo’s shoulder a friendly squeeze before he walked away. Wonwoo just smiled to himself as he watched Jun’s figure disappear into the distance. 

“It’s already 3:07.” 

Wonwoo whipped his head around and saw Mingyu leaning on the door with an unamused look on his face. In an instant, the smile on his face was wiped away. He just rolled his eyes and walked past the taller boy as he opened the door with the keys he stuffed in his pocket. 

“And I honestly thought you weren’t the type to party.” Mingyu scoffed as he sat on his usual spot. He raised his legs and rested them on the desk like the detention was his second home. 

“Or was it because your stupid crush invited you?”

Wonwoo could feel his cheeks heat up. How long did Mingyu stand there to eavesdrop on his conversation with Jun? 

“What’s it to you?” he shrugged, annoyed at Mingyu’s nagging. “And if there’s someone stupid here, I’m certain it’s you.”

“I don’t want you to go to that party.” Mingyu commanded, with a stern expression. 

“Why?” Wonwoo raised an eyebrow, leveling the air of dominance Mingyu was emitting. Deep inside, he wanted to combust into laughter because of the younger boy’s audacity to order him around. Who did Mingyu think he was?

“Because I said so.” Mingyu stood up and cornered Wonwoo against the blackboard. He looked down on Wonwoo as if he was going to devour him at any given second. 

“Who are you?” Wonwoo snorted, tilting his head to the side. “My father?” 

“You’re so eager to call me Daddy, aren’t you?” Mingyu smirked, with a dangerous glint in his eye. He even winked to add to the effect but it made Wonwoo choke and sputter in his spot. “I don’t mind it though if you start calling me that babe.” 

Once Wonwoo regained his composure, he glared at Mingyu and pushed him back. “Don’t call me that.” 

“Sorry _babe._ Maybe ‘princess’ fits you better. You are pretty sensitive.” 

Wonwoo was beginning to grow furious at Mingyu for pushing his buttons. He forcefully grabbed Mingyu’s wrists and shoved him in his seat, leaving the other boy dumbfounded by his sudden display of aggravation. 

“Don’t even think of moving a muscle or speaking a word unless I say so, Kim.” Wonwoo ordered in a low tone. 

Mingyu visibly gulped and nodded his head in submission. It was the first time Wonwoo wasn’t able to hold in his irritation at the taller boy. Wonwoo swore Kim Mingyu would totally be the end of him someday.

iii.

The cafeteria had practically been carved out by all of the sects and the cliques that high schoolers could think of. The popular kids had claimed their own swathe of tables while the nerds claimed theirs. Then there were the geeks which had seceded from the nerds and… well, that was a whole other story. 

Wonwoo didn’t really resonate with any of them. Although, that didn’t mean he was caught in the middle. He certainly had his own distinctive personality, albeit abrasive and witty. Hence, why he landed himself a seat at a table near the popular kids. It wasn’t like Soonyoung wasn’t popular, it was just that he wasn’t as menacing as the jocks nor was he as much of a dickhead. 

It was a good thing too. Having their own table made him actually want to come to lunch everyday. Sure, he had to see Mingyu’s stupid face but at least he got to see his best friend, his crush, some of his friends on the track team like Jungkook and Yugyeom. 

“So you’re coming to the party right?”

In the midst of holding his cup to his mouth he arched an eyebrow, still gulping down cafeteria fruit juice.

“Uh, I don’t know if you know me that well.” Wonwoo stared at him with a deadpan look. “I mean it’s not like we’re best friends but I don’t like parties. It’s also a fact that smoking weed actually kills your neurons.”

He knew it sounded dumb but the only reason he told Mingyu he was going was because - believe it or not - he wanted to sound cool. 

“It’s not that kind of party.” Soonyoung huffed. “C’mon. It’ll be fun.”

“No thanks. I’m not into beer pong either since I don’t drink, remember?”

“He’ll go if Jun’s there.” Jihoon snickered, elbowing Soonyoung in the process. 

“W-what?” the brown-haired boy asked, sticking his head out from his phone and looking frazzled.

All Wonwoo could do was watch as Soonyoung put on a sly smirk on his face. “You’re coming to the party right, Junnie?” He asked with the fakest sweet tone ever. 

“Yea. ‘Course.” Jun smirked. “The beer pong game’s gonna have real beer, right? Not one of those kiddie party shit where they mix a fuckton of kool-aid?” 

“Shut up.” 

Wonwoo sighed. “Alright, I guess I’ll go but only to make sure Jun doesn’t lose any brain cells.” 

“If he has any left from last time.” Soonyoung muttered. 

All Wonwoo could remember was a party a while back where the basketball team sans Mingyu, who simply stood there with his arms crossed - chanting “chug, chug, chug.” as Jun downed a whole bottle of brandy they stole from Soonyoung’s dad’s secret stache. 

Mingyu had blown it off as a joke. It wasn’t a surprise really. He was pretty sure Mingyu was the one who got drunk after chugging a whiskey bottle at last year’s party. He didn’t get super drunk since he was a good 180 pounds but he did get really obnoxious. Wonwoo didn’t remember much from last year’s party. Everyone on the basketball team was all the same… except Jun but he didn’t know why his memory of Mingyu was so foggy. The guy was tall, dark and handsome so why couldn’t he remember-

“Uhm. You good?” 

Wonwoo blinked at the sight of all of his friends looking at him as if he had just grown two heads. 

“Y-yeah? Why?”

“Well, out of the blue you were just kinda starin’ off into space.” Jungkook laughed, showing his bunny teeth.

“Yeah, Jun’s that way.” Soonyoung snorted. 

“And the nurse’s office is that way.” he snapped, nodding his head down the corridor leading out of the cafeteria. 

“Woah woah woah Wonwoo. I didn’t know you had it in you to make threats like that.” a mocking voice called to him, getting louder as the owner approached their table.

He already knew who it was just from the sight of the air force sneakers and drawstring joggers. Mingyu really did have big feet. He wondered if the guy also had a big-

_That’s a sin._

He felt an invisible hand pinch the side of his body probably because he shouldn’t have been thinking such things. All he knew was that he could feel an uncomfortable twinge in his stomach as Mingyu smirked at him, clutching a few books between his arm and hip as he took his time.

“You don’t know me at all.” Wonwoo huffed, resting his cheek on the back of his hand as he squinted towards Soonyoung to say something. He hoped Mingyu would just shrug him off and walk away but the bastard stood there, looming over his shoulder. 

“And you don’t know me either. Maybe it’s time you give me a shot. Soonyoung’s party seems like it’d be a good place to get to know one another right?” the taller grinned, shooting his best friend a look.

Wonwoo merely gritted his teeth, whipping his head around to tell Mingyu off. If only the basketball player wasn’t so close to him. As soon as he turned around he came face to face with the waistline of Mingyu’s drawstring sports pants and the bulging-

He wasn’t going to even go there. All he could do was glare up at the boy like he was on his knees. Mingyu was enjoying his frustration but the looks of it. Maybe if Jun just swung the other way he could possibly help him but no. Everyone seemed to get the memo that he was Mingyu’s prey. 

“You aren’t inviting him right?” Wonwoo asked, turning back towards Soonyoung.

“I’m gonna pretend that didn’t hurt.” Mingyu snickered. “Though I gotta say, I didn’t think the student president would ever go to a party. You don’t want to set a bad example towards your constituents, don’t you?” 

“No, I wouldn’t.” Wonwoo snapped. “I’m guessing you’re that desperate huh?” 

Mingyu froze up, looking amused by Wonwoo’s display of arrogance. “Right. I forgot you were full of yourself.”

“That makes two of you. You’re perfect for each other.” Soonyoung laughed, covering his mouth as he was eating. 

Wonwoo let out a faint laugh, trying his best to downplay the comment. His eyes darted subtly over to Jun who was snickering with Minghao about something, maybe the fact that he was blushing when he shouldn’t have been. Why did the thought of Mingyu liking him endear him so much?

“Maybe it would be good for you Won. Having me around might knock you back down to size.” Mingyu smirked, patting his head where he stood over him.

“Or knock you up.” Jungkook snickered, nodding at Mingyu as they both exchanged looks. 

The taller merely shook his head, still grinning like he owned the place while Wonwoo pretended not to barf. 

“Gross. Get out of here Kim.”

“See ya.” the basketball jock grinned, dragging his pointer finger along the shorter’s jaw and underneath his chin as he stepped away. 

Wonwoo was helpless as Mingyu’s thick finger made his head turn and face the taller boy, watching him walk away and join his friends at another table. 

“I guess you don’t need weed to be stupid. At least not for him.” Wonwoo muttered, turning back to pick at his food.

Jun laughed.

“Don’t worry about him. He’ll probably be falling over the cheer squad before he gets a chance to annoy you.” 

Wonwoo smiled faintly. The feeling of butterflies fluttering in his stomach as Jun looked at him suddenly paled in comparison to the dread of seeing Mingyu at Soonyoung’s party.

_That’s not what I’m worried about._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, sorry for being dormant and not posting in a while. I had so much going on from every angle in my life its crazy lmao. I also missed you guys because I feel like I know you all more than I do the people at school - Aristotle
> 
> ++ 
> 
> hey, jooniesgukkie here. i am really sorry it took us so long to come back with an update but we're both really busy with school. 🥲🥲🥲 (i also miss aristotle huhu) but anyway we will continue doing our best in writing out this story. thank you for all the support!


	4. four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the party pt. 1

**I**

Wonwoo frowned as he set down the pair of sunglasses on his dresser which were two small to fit on his head. He wondered if his father had any vintage ones considered hip by today's generation; either that or he could just wear a baseball cap. 

There was no way in hell he was going to make eye contact with everyone in the party. It was way too embarrassing. Hello, a nerd at a party? Make it make sense. 

“Woozi?” he called out to his friend softly, still facing the mirror. The shorter boy sat on the edge of his bed, typing away on his phone. 

“Yeah?” Jihoon looked up from his phone. 

“Would it be fine if I wore sunglasses to the party? Literally like, wear them over my eyes.” He asked, gaze trained on the sunglasses he set down earlier. 

“Unless you wanna look like a douchebag, go ahead. Nobody’s stopping you.” Jihoon replied with a deadpan stare. 

“I have social anxiety.” Wonwoo reasoned out. 

“More like, Mingyu anxiety.” Jihoon snickered, wincing as he realized he was high-fiving the air. He sighed and fell back on Wonwoo’s bed. “Wishing that Hoshi’s here with me to egg you on.” 

“Poor you, then.” Wonwoo scoffed as he put on a fake diamond stud earring in his ear. “He’s not here to protect you if I decide to murder you right now.” 

“Ooh. I’m so scared, I feel like my balls would fall off.” Jihoon mocked him before switching back to his serious demeanor. “Trust me, that’s not how you’re gonna be when Mingyu shows up.”

“He’s not coming.” Wonwoo growled, craning his neck to glare at Jihoon. 

“Wanna bet?”

“I don’t gamble.” 

“Ugh, you’re too boring.” Jihoon rolled his eyes. “The point is, the dude won’t be able to resist a house filled with annoying cheerleaders.” 

“So you mean to say, the entire cheer squad will be there too?” Wonwoo’s shoulders sagged at the realization. He didn’t know what was worse, seeing Mingyu’s smirk or hearing the cheerleaders giggle in high-pitch incessantly. 

Mingyu’s presence was already a nightmare but the idea of Mingyu coming up to him later on made Wonwoo shudder. Yet, he had a composed dignity to upkeep and he couldn't risk exposing his concerns even if Jihoon was a friend. 

“Of course, you know how Soonyoung is with the ladies.” Jihoon snorted. Wonwoo did not miss the edge in his friend’s tone. 

“You know more than I do.” Wonwoo humored him. 

“What I’m trying to say is this, whenever there are seals, there must be sharks too.” 

“Should I be worried now?” Wonwoo asked. 

“No, but you need to be prepared.” Jihoon said in a matter-of-fact tone. “And that means not dressing up like you’re one of those weirdos who are about to sell me insurance plans right off the sidewalk.” 

“But black is my color!” Wonwoo protests, looking down on his all black turtleneck sweater and slacks ensemble. “Plus, it flatters my figure really well.” 

“What are you? A middle-aged soccer mom?”

“What do you want me to wear, then?” Wonwoo groaned in exasperation. “Oh, great and sage fashion expert, Lee Jihoon.” 

“The million-dollar question here Wonu, is this.” Jihoon walked up next to him so that they’re both facing the mirror. “What would Mingyu want you to wear?”

“I am not dressing up for him.” Wonwoo argued as he turned to sit on his bed. “Besides, Mingyu has never even looked at me that way, duh. What are you even saying?” 

“All I’m trying to say is, you might want to look good if he’s going to be there.” Jihoon pointed out. 

“Why?” Wonwoo raised an eyebrow. 

“If you feel good about yourself, he’ll certainly notice it. Trust my intuition, Wonwoo.” Jihoon said, putting a hand over his heart to make him look like he was sincere with the nonsense he was spewing. 

“That’s not...look, I couldn’t care less about-- Hey!” Wonwoo was cut off as Jihoon practically manhandled him to the bathroom to shower. 

“And remember to shave your legs!” Woozi called out from the doorway. “I left some Burt's Bees on the counter. Men don’t like chapped lips!” 

“Maybe that’s why Soonyoung hasn’t kissed you yet! Your lips are dry as fuck.” Wonwoo clapped back, peeking his head through the door. 

“The audacity!” Jihoon could only scrunch his face in disgust. “Hurry up before I turn the hot water off, Jeon Wonwoo!” 

**II**

Wonwoo inspected his reflection on the side mirror of Jihoon’s car, wiping off the barely visible dust on his shoulder and fixing a few stray strands of hair on his forehead. 

“For real, you are freaking out.” Jihoon commented. “Mingyu isn’t coming, dude. I was just messing with you.” 

“That’s not the reason--- alright, I won’t talk to you anymore.” Wonwoo grumbled, not wanting to admit that the reason he’s being antsy was not Mingyu, but rather, Jun. 

“I’m sure the guy has better things to do like stare at his reflection in a pond all night long, break windows with a baseball bat, or whatever it is jerks like him want to do.” Jihoon reassured him. 

Wonwoo let out a hum, shoving everything he owned into the pockets of his coat before he yanked the car door open and plopped himself into the passenger seat.

“It’s freezing!” he squeaked, shivering as he hugged himself.

“It’s your nerves.” Jihoon snorted. “I’ve had the heat on for ten minutes, dummy.”

“Well, I’m sorry that I’m not a warm and cuddly teddy bear like you.” Wonwoo retorted. 

“Do you want to walk for miles?” Jihoon challenged him, stopping the car before it rolled down the driveway.

“No, ‘m sorry.” Wonwoo huffed, shunning his friend and looking out the window instead. “But for real, this is nerve-wracking. This is worse than being in the science fair.” 

“Parties are supposed to be chill, just relax.”

“That’s not how it works for me, though.” Wonwoo argued. “The moment I see one puff of smoke, that’s it. I’m leaving.”

“You’re just going to ditch us like that?” Jihoon exclaimed in disbelief. “What about Soonyoung? You know, you coming out with us means a lot to me too.” He looked like a whiny teddy bear than a rabid koala. 

“I won’t but if I do I’ll be sacrificing Ju--- i mean, my joy as well if I leave early, but I don’t have a death wish by secondhand smoking, to be frank.” 

“That’s reasonable.” his friend hummed, slowing the car down as they reached the perfectly manicured cul-de-sac outside Soonyoung’s house.

“We’re here.”

“Yes, I know.” Wonwoo hissed, clenching his toes as the cold wind hit him when he opened the door. As soon as he stepped out, he could already hear EDM blaring from the house. 

“Jeon Wonwoo!” An obnoxious voice called from behind. Wonwoo turned around to see one of the jocks cross the street where a flashy red Maserati was parked. If anyone owned a Maserati, it had to be none other than Jackson Wang. 

“School hours are over, Jeon. You can’t give us detention.” Jackson had a shit-eating grin as he approached Wonwoo. 

“I know how to have fun too, you know.” Wonwoo said, he could barely contain himself from rolling his eyes. 

“I thought your kind of fun was solving geometry and learning chemistry shit nobody cares about.” 

“Hey, that’s fun too!” Wonwoo exclaimed, defensive but Jihoon slapped him on the back. “I mean, it’s fun when you want to get into a good university but booze and weed are the real stuff. I guess.” He added in awkwardly. 

“Good.” Jackson chuckled, scratching his nape. “I figured that you were here to stop us from drinking or anything and snitch us to the principal.” 

“Uh, yeah.” Wonwoo laughed awkwardly, lowering his gaze a little. His existing nerves made him flustered but Jackson seemed to take it the other way. 

“This your date?” Jackson asked, motioning his head towards Jihoon. 

“No!” They both exclaimed in unison. 

“I’d rather get thrown to be eaten by the wolves.” Jihoon scrunched his face in disgust. 

“Geez, no need to get so defensive.” Jackson said, but there was a knowing smirk in his face. He seemed please by the knowledge that Wonwoo is available. “C’mon, I’ll show you how to have a good time.” 

Jihoon could only arch his brow as he watched Jackson sweep Wonwoo off his feet and walk him up to the front door. It didn’t help that Jackson placed a hand on his friend’s back either. It was totally uncharacteristic of Jackson to act all nice and chummy with Wonwoo. 

“Woo, Parta-ay!” Jackson hollered, raising his fist as he walked through the front door. “Guess who came guys? The one and only!” 

“Woo!”

“Yeah!” a few guys yelled back, raising their red solo cups. 

“I didn’t think Wang would get some ass so early.” 

“Isn’t that the nerd, Jeon?” 

“Damn, you look so hot!” 

Wonwoo growled, slapping the other boy's arm. “I’m still your student body president.”

“And I’m still your best friend, right?” A voice creeped up from behind. Wonwoo turned around and saw Soonyoung standing behind him. Jackson took this as his chance to skirt away. 

“Soonyoung.” 

“I’m sorry if all of this is weirding you out.” Soonyoung said, scratching his nape. “I’m supposed to have just a couple of friends over.” 

“Since when were you friends with Jackson Wang?” Wonwoo asked, narrowing his eyes at his best friend. 

“Alcohol makes you friends.” Soonyoung shrugged. 

“Al-alc-alco--- Kwon Soonyoung, what the hell?” 

“Great, it’s not even five minutes since we came here and you already broke the poor boy, Soonie.” A gruff voice scoffed. Wonwoo’s eye twitched before darting to Jihoon who came up next to him. 

“What do you expect? We're kids!” Soonyoung huffed. 

“I expected better from my friends.” Wonwoo scoffed as he gingerly eyed the scene before him. The punks from school splaying their bodies all over Soonyoung’s couch. A bunch of their classmates were dancing and grinding their bodies at each other under the cheap disco ball spinning over head, spilling beer and punch all over the place. 

“He just needs a little beer to let loose.” Soonyoung chuckled, wiggling his brows at Jihoon. The shorter boy only scoffed, guiding Wonwoo by his shoulder into the living room. 

“Excuse me, I prefer ginger ale.” Wonwoo piped up. 

“Yeah, being a total dork is his thing too.” Jihoon snickered, making Soonyoung blush instantly. 

“Got it.” Soonyoung winked at both his friends. “I’ll be back in two shakes of a tentacle.” 

“Whatever.” Wonwoo rolled his eyes. 

Soonyoung left Wonwoo and Jihoon alone as he sauntered through the kitchen to get them beverages stocked in their massive fridge. Wonwoo couldn’t help but fidget in his spot as his eyes landed on someone across the room. 

“What’s got you so uptight?” Jihoon asked, arching his brow as he looked up at Wonwoo. 

“Nothing.” Wonwoo lied but Jihoon was quick to follow his friend’s gaze which was focused in the direction of the massive dining room. Through the wide archway, they could see the whole table occupied by red solo cups and a particular boy making a ping pong ball fly back and forth like a tennis table match. 

“Ah, so Jun.” Jihoon grinned deviously. Without any hesitation, grabbed his friend and turned the both of them around. 

“Shh! Don’t be so loud people might hear, my god.” Wonwoo hissed. 

A couple of kids walking by, gawked to stare at him. They’re probably wondering what Jeon Wonwoo, out of people, was doing in a party like he didn’t have better stuff to do like studying. They immediately dismissed him, going back to their own bubbles as he and Jihoon found a spot near a table with the chocolate fountain. 

“I have to make my breath smell better. Those mints are strong enough. Do you think guys like chocolate or just strawberries? Wait! What about chocolate covered strawberries eh?” he laughed maniacally, scrambling to get a styrofoam plate and a toothpick. He then proceeded to stab a bunch of strawberries from the bowl and hold them beneath the falls of chocolate. 

“Wonwoo, relax.” Jihoon sighed. “You’re rambling. If anything, it’s what Jun’s going to taste on your mouth that counts.” 

“Shut up.” Wonwoo glared at him. “You’re no help. Just go and sashay your pathetic ass in front of Soonyoung then maybe he’ll be kind enough to laugh at your lame jokes.” 

“You’re mean.” Jihoon frowned. That was probably the first time tonight that Wonwoo saw his friend actually show another emotion besides evil mischief. 

Wonwoo smiled to himself, satisfied. He reveled in the fact that he was witty enough to shut his annoying friend up. 

“Damn, that was epic.” A voice bellowed from behind, causing the hairs on the back of Wonwoo’s neck to stand up. 

Wonwoo spun around indignantly. “Mingyu.” 

“S’up, princess.” Mingyu greeted him. “Is there any chocolate left, or will I have the honor to taste it right off your lips?” 

The taller boy immediately went in for the kill, grabbing Wonwoo by the waist and inching their faces closer. 

“Mingyu! Get off me, you freaking weirdo!” Wonwoo yelped as he struggled against Mingyu’s hold. 

“I’m just kidding.” Mingyu finally loosened his grip. “Are you trying to make yourself thick or something?” He snickered, nonchalantly tapping Wonwoo’s hip before he brushed past him to get a plate for himself. 

“Man, I’m starving.” Mingyu howled, almost like he ran 100 laps on the field. “It’s kinda sad, though.” 

Wonwoo glanced nervously at Jihoon, wondering if he should ask. He should because that’s the most sensible thing to do but it was Mingyu and unbelievable things always come out of the athlete’s mouth. Now, where was Soonyoung and his promised ginger ale, again? 

“What is?” Jihoon asked Mingyu instead, doing the work for him.

“It’s a little sad that you won’t let me get a taste of you.” Mingyu smirked as he faced Wonwoo directly, ignoring Jihoon who actually asked him. 

“Tragic.” Jihoon hummed, backing away slowly to give Wonwoo and Mingyu some space. 

“Oh, Gyu. I didn’t know you were into skin and bones.” Wonwoo joked nervously, trying to play along with Mingyu as he slapped him on the shoulder. “You sure are one silly goose.” 

“I prefer the big bad wolf.” Mingyu said, wiggling his eyebrows. 

Just as Wonwoo thought the banter would go on for the rest of the night, Mingyu pushed him aside gently. For a boy that was 6’2, weighed forty pounds heavier, and could easily squish Wonwoo if he wanted to, Mingyu’s palm was light and careful against his hip. Wonwoo’s face flushed but luckily, the taller boy already slipped past him before he could see his face. Plus, the room was kind of dark but he still caught a glimpse of Mingyu’s dashing smile.   
  


**III**

If Wonwoo was going to be truthful, it kind of stung a little to be cast off to the side so he didn’t bother to turn around to watch Mingyu leave him behind. He heard a few greetings and fist bumps go on a little ways behind him in the living room. 

Of course, Mingyu would prefer talking to his own friends at any given time but Wonwoo hoped that they were more than just kids who liked to pull each other’s pigtails. 

Were they even friends? 

Who was Wonwoo fooling? It was stupid to think they could ever be friends, no matter how many times they got acquainted with each other through detention. Especially not now that he heard Mingyu’s deep voice among the cacophony of giggles from the cheerleaders. 

Mingyu’s voice made him turn around and watching him made Wonwoo’s stomach churn in disgust. He knew very well that Mingyu was a libertine, no good philanderer who flirted with women all the time; but Wonwoo grew disappointed with him. He didn’t expect Mingyu to sink so low to let them use him as their personal jungle. Those plastic dolls were practically swinging on his arms and when he sat on the couch with them and his friends, he didn’t even bother to stop them from feeling his biceps and marveling at how big they were. Jesus, he wasn’t even drunk yet. 

“Whatever.” Wonwoo scoffed as he turned back to Jihoon. The shorter boy was quick to catch on but refrained from saying anything, keeping up with him as they made their way into the dining room. 

“There you are.” Soonyoung approached them, holding red solo cups in each hand and gave one to Wonwoo. “Here’s your ginger ale and oh, you might want to have a burping contest with Jun. I heard guys like it when their crushes are competitive.” 

Jihoon scoffed, “Stop sabotaging his plan.”

“What plan?” Soonyoung smirked evilly. 

“No plan.” Wonwoo butt in. “It’s a stupid idea to--” 

“Yo, Wonwoo! Watch this!” Jackson called out to him with his arm raised, a ping pong ball in it but not for long as it was thrown into one of the cups. Wonwoo had no idea if Jackson was successful or not, but with the way the boy hugged and slapped his pal’s back, it was no-brainer. 

“Beginner’s luck.” Jun spat, crushing the White Claw bottle he was drinking from with his hand as he stared down his opponent on the other side of the table. 

“Says the guy who lacks the talent.” Jackson bickered in a teasing tone. 

“Oh, yeah?” Jun arched an eyebrow. “I got way more talent in my thumb than your whole body combined.” 

“I got more talent in my dick!”

“Okay, okay! We get it.” Jihoon cut in before the talent competition got too heated. Wonwoo took a nervous gulp of ginger ale, nursing it close to his chest as if it were precious. 

“I demand a rematch!” Jun declared, barely noticing Wonwoo’s presence. With the copious amounts of liquor he had consumed, he doubted the kid was even aware of his surroundings except for the red cups in front of him. 

“Jun! C’mon, dude. The party barely began and you’re already wasted!” Soonyoung complained, brushing his hands past Jihoon’s waist as he went to knock some sense into his friend. Jihoon was a blushing mess as they watched the host manhandle the drunk basketball player. 

“Soonyoung, Wonwoo can take over Jun and take him to the bathroom to get him back to his senses.” Jihoon suggested, shoving Wonwoo forward. “You got a party to run, right?” 

“Please.” Soonyoung pleaded, handing Jun over to Wonwoo, leaving him without any room to decline. He hadn’t realized just how drunk Jun was until he stumbled towards him. 

“Are you sure it wouldn’t be a bother to you, Won?” Soonyoung asked. “I mean I know you don’t want Jun to barf all over you, especially in those fancy clothes.” 

“Yeah, fancy shmancy.” Jun laughed, looking him up and down and poking him all over the place.

Wonwoo sighed as he pinched the bridge of his nose. “Yeah, I don’t mind.” He reassured his best friend. 

“Hey, wimp!” Jackson yelled, annoyed at the fact that everyone was ignoring him. “Nice try but there’s no getting out of this so fast. This is a bet, remember?” 

“No worries, I got it.” Jihoon smiled, reaching for his wallet. “Winner takes all, plus Jun’s money.” 

“You’re on.” Jackson grinned, shooting finger guns at him as Jihoon gave him a cheeky smile. 

“Alright, I’m just being a good person helping out a temporarily disabled guy.” Wonwoo said to himself as he swung Jun’s arm over his shoulders. “I got this. This is nothing but an act of kindness.” He shoved under the rug the fact that Jihoon was going to be drunk tonight. All of his wrath could wait, he had Jun, out of all people to attend to. 

“I can walk on my own, Wonu.” Jun giggled, tripping on his own feet slightly as he broke from Wonwoo’s grasp. 

“Alright, hot shot, try to walk in a straight line.” Wonwoo snorted as he watched Jun wobble and sway heavily like a baby deer on their way down the corridor, past their schoolmates schmoozing with each other in every available piece of furniture in Soonyoung’s house. 

“What is this? An alcohol test?” Jun complained, arching a brow and smiled as he grabbed Wonwoo by his hair, meshing their heads together as they walked side by side. 

“I’m only kidding.” Wonwoo blushed by the close proximity, looking down at the rug as it turned out that Jun would be leading them to the bathroom. 

As it turned out, Mingyu had been one of the people they passed by. He leaned up against the wall, talking to some girl on the cheer squad. Just when she thought the conversation started to escalate to something more intimate, the atmosphere between the two of them started to shift all of a sudden. Instead, she got a drink shoved in her hand as Mingyu suddenly walked away, muttering something to himself. 

Leave it to Wonwoo to always sour the mood. 

**IV**

Wonwoo cringed as he watched Jun splash a handful of cold water directly onto his face. It must have felt awful, like ice cubes sliding down his back. He just let out a sigh as he wondered how he could reconcile the fact that he could never be as cool as Moon Junhui. 

“You didn’t have to accompany me here, Won.” Jun said, smirking as he closed the faucet tight. Wonwoo’s relieved that he’s starting to sober up little by little. 

“You don’t want me here, is that it?” Wonwoo arched his brow from where he sat, legs crossed on the edge of the bathtub. “It’s my job to make sure you don’t slip and crack Soonyoung’s sink open with your head.” The tone in his voice was more suggestive than condescending. 

“Oh.” Jun gulped forcibly though his surprise was partially genuine. He didn’t think Wonwoo had it in him to be flirty and aggressive at the same time. 

“Just to make it clear, _I want you here_.” Jun said, turning to face him fully. “I’m just saying, your friend might have thought I have low tolerance for alcohol but I actually wish him luck. You might start planning how to get him home in one piece.” He grinned for added effect, conscious of the subtle hints he’s throwing at Wonwoo. 

Jun and Mingyu have been playing a game and he knew that Mingyu was the type of guy who liked to lay down his cards all at once. He, on the other hand, knew how to play his cards right; knowing which to put down, which ones to keep reserve, and letting the allure of the mystery guide his prey towards his trap like a worm on a hook. 

Wonwoo smiled. “Jihoon? Probably, but Soonyoung will be the one to take care of him.” 

“Yeah.” Jun nodded his head in agreement. “I gotta say though, those two have been making googly eyes at each other ever since you walked in.”

“Woah, and here I thought you were too engrossed on winning beer pong.” Wonwoo pointed out. 

“Not as much as you think.” Jun shrugged. “You’re not as invisible as you think, Won.” 

“How so?” Wonwoo crossed his arms.

“Now you want me to flatter you, huh?” Jun shifted his weight on his feet. “I didn’t know someone like the student body president liked it so much when his ego is stroked.” 

“I guess that’s what power does to anyone in a high-ranking position.” Wonwoo shrugged, brushing him off as he walked towards the door.

“C’mon, that’s not what I meant.” Jun said, chasing after Wonwoo. Deep down, he’s amused by the fact that Wonwoo was good at playing hard to get. He swiftly grabbed Wonwoo's arm, spinning him around so that his back was almost touching the door.

“I don’t know.” Jun hummed as he held Wonwoo’s chin, gazing at the other boy’s eyes intently. 

“Don’t know, what?” Wonwoo asked in reply, flustered and head lowered in innocent submission. He did want Jun’s attention initially, but the other was giving it to him by a lot. Mingyu’s teasings and touches were a lot more rash and unrefined. He did make Wonwoo blush on some occasions but he could never cause a storm to wrack up Wonwoo’s heart as much as Jun did. 

“Hm, I think it has to do something with the fact that you’re the student body leader. You carry with you the confidence and sheer power but at the same time, you’re that shy kid who gets flustered easily with the tiniest bit of attention. Kinda like a small kitten, isn’t that right, Wonwoo?” Jun elaborated. He took his finger and tilted Wonwoo's face so that they’re seeing each other eye to eye. 

“I only fold in when I’m around you.” Wonwoo confessed, tearing his eyes away because he doesn’t have the courage to face Junhui. 

“Why?” Jun questioned. “You’re too shy around me. You know what, maybe I should land myself in detention just so I could witness this other side of you. Do you know how mysterious and beautiful you are? Do you know that, Wonwoo?” 

“N-no, what are you talking about? Me? Beautiful? Mysterious, yes but beautiful? Are you out of your mind, Jun?” Wonwoo rambled on. 

“Ah, there it is, the self-deprecating humor.” Jun chuckled. “You are funny, Wonwoo. It’s just that your jokes aren’t true.” 

“Alright, Romeo.” Wonwoo finally sassed, reaching out for the doorknob. “Do you mind? It’s getting a little claustrophobic in here.” 

“So eager to prove yourself to me, huh?” Jun smirked. “Where was this kind of resolve when Mingyu was basically throwing himself at you?”

Wonwoo would have smiled like an idiot again if it weren’t for the odious sounding name Jun just had to bring up, eventually ruining the moment. 

“Mingyu?” Wonwoo asked, half pretending to be deeply appalled by the mere mention of the boy’s name. “He’s nothing but an annoying fly. I don’t have to do much than to swat him away. Besides, what’s so important about that bloke, Kim Mingyu?” He laughed, stifling the nervousness in his tone. 

Is this some sort of a test? What if Jun knew that he felt a tingle of emotion towards Mingyu? What if Jun saw the blush on his face as he talked about him? Was Jun jealous? Will he leave Wonwoo alone when he figures it out? Was this Jun’s way of using him to get back at Mingyu? 

“Nothing at all.” Jun replied nonchalantly. “I’m just making sure he isn’t troubling you. I mean, it wouldn’t be a surprise if he was weaponizing you to get to me. He knows how much I value you in my life.” 

Wonwoo’s heart traitorously flutters wildly in his chest at Jun’s words. He couldn’t help but melt for Junhui right then and there. 

“Jun, you’re just really drunk.” Wonwoo tried to shift the topic as he barely contained his giggles, covering his mouth with his hand as he continued to get more bashful. 

“Last round until the beer pong championships! Who’s in?” Soonyoung’s voice breaks through amidst a chorus of cheers and howling from the living room, giving Jun an idea. 

“Can a drunk guy have perfectly fine motor skills and be able to shoot balls in all the cups accurately?” 

“My god, this idiot.” Wonwoo just murmured to himself, sighing in resignation. Why did he choose to like this guy again? “If you want to do it so bad, just eat something first. You know how much I hate it when you guys do this.” 

Wonwoo thought he would have the upper-hand by now so that he could try to feed the boy, but he was wrong. Instead, Junhui took the reins and dragged him to the large kitchen area where most of the elite crowd were gathered. 

Oh boy, this was going to be a really long night. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello, hello! aristotle and i are back again with a gift: a new chapter. (yay!) the party continues on the next chap as things will get more heated and intense (ooooh) so stay tuned! 
> 
> p.s. i hope you all have the merriest christmas despite all the shit we're going through! 
> 
> all the love,  
> jooniesgukkie


	5. five

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> THE PARTY pt. 2. no - context spoilers: jealousy, books, lots of spiciness 😱

**I**

“Aww man, how much do I owe you?” Jun whined. He reluctantly reached for his wallet from his back pocket as Jackson was smirking, proud that he had beat Jun in the last round of beer pong. 

Jackson merely shrugged it off. “I’m all in for keeping the bet going.” 

“Winner takes all if they win the championships plus the money that Jun owes Jax..” Soonyoung decided for the both of them. Afterwards, he signaled the crowd to head to the dining room to witness the beer pong game take flight. 

“Jun, C’mon.” Wonwoo tugged Jun’s sleeve. “I’m pretty sure Soonyoung ordered pizza and left it in the kitchen or something.” 

“Sorry, Won but I have to play this game. My hundred bucks is kind of on the line right now.” Jun said, turning to Wonwoo with a small pout. 

“B-but--” 

“I’ll take you home.” Jun grinned, nodding his head towards Jihoon who was almost falling asleep on Soonyoung’s shoulder while the host ordered people around in making the championship brackets on a clipboard. 

“Whatever.” Wonwoo grumbled in defeat, feeling a little annoyed. “Go on with your beloved debauchery.” 

“Can’t believe he just blew me off for a few dollars. Am I worth that little to him?” Wonwoo sneered in disbelief as soon as he was out of Jun’s ear shot. 

He ventured all by himself into the kitchen where a few people lounged around, munching on snacks stolen from the pantry to his relief. A few were also sitting on the kitchen island, chatting among themselves. He was tempted to be impolite and steal something from the fridge to grab some ginger ale that Soonyoung forgot to give him a while ago but something better caught his eye. 

There on the counter, tucked snugly underneath the cupboards were two boxes of takeout coffee from Dunkin’ Donuts. Wonwoo felt like he was in heaven because finally, there was something in this party that he could actually drink. 

Just his luck, Soonyoung also got the white paper cups from the place too. He got a little disappointed that they were half empty but at least, they weren’t too heavy to lift and pour. They weren’t scalding hot either so it didn’t burn his skin when some splattered slightly on his wrist. 

He brought the cup to his lips and blew it for a few times before he took a sip. He sighed in relief as soon as he tasted the rich coffee on his tongue. A wave of giddiness washed over him and he was lowkey glad that Jun left him to his own devices. 

“Why am I even here?” He muttered to himself, blocking out the obnoxious chatter from the other side of the room. He wondered if Jun only liked the attention Wonwoo was giving him or maybe he was just bored and to his convenience, Wonwoo happened to be readily available. 

The thought in itself was amusing that he, Jeon Wonwoo, was just an option because he was available. He couldn’t help but laugh to himself and shake his head. He almost crushed the cup in his hands as he thought too hard. Blame it on caffeine, coffee always made him act this way so it shouldn’t be a surprise. 

“What’s so funny?” 

Wonwoo perked up, looking over his shoulder to find Mingyu stalking towards him between the counter and the island. His best guess was that the athlete was here to scour the kitchen for something to eat that wasn’t junk food or jello shots. What he didn’t see coming was when Mingyu pressed his body against Wonwoo’s as he reached over him to stick his massive hands onto the cupboards overhead. Wonwoo flushed as he felt Mingyu’s crotch rub up against his derriere - or ‘ass’ as Mingyu’s friends called it. But it didn’t matter, derriere or ass, he was definitely going to kick Mingyu’s. 

“Mingyu, do you mind?” He complained as he turned around and darted under Mingyu’s arm just like the time when the jock caged him against his locker. 

“Mind what?” Mingyu licked his lips. 

“Respecting my personal space.” Wonwoo shot him a look. “You could have just said ‘excuse me’ and I would be more than happy to move out of your way.” He grumbled as he fixed a lid on his cup. 

“Personal space, huh?” Mingyu scratched his chin. “What’s so wrong with me getting close to you?” 

Wonwoo scowled. “Excuse me, I don’t want to get STDs from you after you let girls feed you grapes right off the vine.” 

“Ooh, someone’s getting sulky that they’re not getting enough attention.” Mingyu cooed at him. “Is that why you’re here all alone, Wonwoo? ‘Cause precious Junnie won’t play cat and mouse with you?” Mingyu smirked as he stuck out his arm against the fridge, blocking Wonwoo on one side while the corner of the counter blocked him on the other. 

“Shut up.” Wonwoo scoffed, pretending that he wasn’t irked by Mingyu but the other could see through him. They might have barely known each other for a while but Mingyu knew how to read Wonwoo very well. It was impossible for Wonwoo to hide how he truly felt and that infuriated him. 

“What? It stings when the one you like doesn’t feel the same way, right?” Mingyu teased him. 

“Says who?” Wonwoo folded his arms as tried to size Mingyu down. “Why are you bothering me anyways? Don’t you have something better to do like stare at someone’s tits or do a cheerleader?” 

Mingyu almost choked. “Do a cheerleader? What are you? Five? Stop answering questions with more questions, Wonwoo.” 

“Then stop asking questions and leave me alone, you fucking creep.” Wonweo grunted, pushing Mingyu’s chest. It barely made him budge but he let Wonwoo have his way as he was a bit surprised by the shorter boy’s sass. 

“I just came here to have fun.” Mingyu shrugged. 

“Well, it’s not fun when it’s fun with another person. I’m a human too, you know.” Wonwoo lectured him. 

“I didn’t say that you weren’t.” Mingyu snapped at him. “Could you just let loose for a little? Open your eyes, Wonwoo. Everyone here, including your friends, is having a good time while you stand here alone looking all pathetic as you laugh at yourself while drinking coffee. Man, I wish someone would fuck you good and maybe then, your horizons would open.” 

Wonwoo grew appalled by Mingyu’s sudden outburst. He crossed his arms and leaned against the fridge, ignoring the curious looks of people around them. “I don’t have anything to say to you. I am not going to waste my time with people who are beneath me.” 

“Really, huh?” Mingyu laughed dryly. “You won’t be saying that when you’re under Jun. Maybe he can get rid of the massive stick lodged in your ass in the process.” He said before flipping Wonwoo off with the finger as he walked towards the dining room. 

Wonwoo stood there paralyzed by Mingyu’s blatant display of arrogance. He helplessly watched Mingyu hold up a giant bottle of whiskey and showcase it to the crowd who all raised their cups after his entrance. 

“The champ is here, time to fucking win this thing!” Mingyu growled and then began to chug the whiskey straight from the bottle. 

Wonwoo initially thought of repaying Mingyu’s treatment by giving him extra detention but he realized it could backfire on him in two different ways. Mingyu might actually use that time to finally beat him up or torture him even more. Besides, that’s basically abuse of power and this party was Mingyu’s arena. 

His status as student body president was no use, not when Mingyu made sure to make eye contact with him everytime he downed a drink. Not only did Mingyu send him glares and spiteful gazes, but he looked hungry in a sense. Whether it meant that the boy was looking for a fight or something else, Wonwoo didn’t know. 

**II**

Even though they showed up late to join the party, Joshua Hong and Xu Minghao were welcomed with open arms. Not to mention the fact that they were just as much embraced by the lion’s claws that belonged to Kim Mingyu. 

It was a known fact that they were both extremely good at playing beer pong but Mingyu has bested them more than once during past championships. Wonwoo could remember Mingyu making a remark about taking down the both of them at once. It went something like“Twice the pride, double the fall.” Anyway, he thought it was funny because it ended up being true. He’d have to give it to the guy. Mingyu could be humorous if his humor didn’t involve dumping nerds’ heads in the toilet at school.

Sure, Mingyu might be a dick that liked to get on Wonwoo’s nerves and personal space so much but he couldn’t deny that the athlete was an amusing dork to watch compared to Jun who can get sloppy and unrefined at times. 

Wonwoo just realized that the party crowd, no matter how inebriated they got, took beer pong seriously. He was even more surprised that the duo were allowed to join the game despite being late but it didn’t matter because they both fell flat to Mingyu’s excellent shooting skills and high alcohol tolerance. They were simply cast off to the side as if Mingyu was just doing his warm-up sessions with them. 

Mingyu might be subtly cruel but he was a rabid animal once he got intoxicated as Wonwoo noted. Wonwoo was deeply irked from where he sat when he saw Mingyu pick up a cheerleader, lifting her like a barbell just to show off his strength. He knew that this was Mingyu’s jab at him and he shouldn’t get too fired up with the boy’s childishness. Sighing, he just brushed off his annoyance for his usual distaste and snobbishness towards Mingyu’s obnoxiousness; totally not because a part of him wondered what it felt like to be grabbed by those huge hands and be carried around like a trophy. 

“Kim Mingyu wins once again!” Soonyoung announced to the crowd as he raised Mingyu’s arm in the air. 

“NO! AH, WHAT THE FU-UCK?!?” Jun slobbered, completely drunk out of his ass. 

“Told you I’d come through!” Mingyu pointed at all of them followed by him clenching his fists and thrusting his hips forward. If Wonwoo was shameless he might have well just admitted to wondering what it would be like to be in front of that.

Wonwoo rolled his eyes at Mingyu’s antics and hopped off the island counter to head to the living room where Jihoon was knocked out cold on the couch. There were only a few kids there, giving him the space and quiet he needed. Well, save for the fact that there were people sucking each other’s faces off in the dark corners of the room. 

He sat down next to a sleeping Jihoon and thought it would be a good idea to poke a finger on his friend’s cheek knowing how much he hated it. Jihoon once told him he had skeleton fingers and that if all else in his life failed, he could just become a Youtube sensation just by popping pimples with his skinny fingers. 

Anyways, it seemed like Jihoon was going to wake up soon and there was in no way he’d want to carry his friend to the car to go home. They’d probably have to wait until Jihoon regained his motor skills just for safety. Fortunately, Wonwoo brought something to keep him entertained. 

He walked over to the closet by the door and rummaged to find where Soonyoung kept Jihoon’s knapsack. Jihoon thought it would be genius to bring a bag filled with deodorant, chapstick, and breath mints in case things with Soonyoung should escalate. Kneeling down, Wonwoo yanked the bag open and fished around the contents with one hand. 

He smiled as soon as he found his novelette buried underneath all the crap Jihoon brought. The kid even brought sunglasses, which warmed Wonwoo’s heart to know that his friend had been thoughtful enough to remember that he hated making eye contact. He stood up and retreated back to the couch, sitting next to Jihoon who slept with his mouth wide open. 

After a few minutes of pushing Jihoon’s head off his shoulders and maneuvering his arms and feet so that it leaned on the armrest and not on him, Wonwoo finally managed to read without getting distracted every second. The noise from the other room was loud and annoying but it didn’t bother him that much. He guessed being around Mingyu and Soonyoung could make you learn a skill or two, his own family wasn’t good at being quiet either. 

More time passed and just when he thought he could use Jihoon as a personal pillow and fall asleep, a large hand shot over his head from behind and yanked the book from his grip. 

“Hey!” Wonwoo whined. He stood up and spun around to confront the robber, thinking it was Soonyoung being cheeky, but it turned out that it was no one else but Kim Mingyu. 

“You’re at a party and you’re…” Mingyu narrowed his eyes at Wonwoo. “... reading?” He looked the book with such disdain and heartily laughed at Wonwoo’s face. 

“Everyda-ay, the more that I get to know you, the more b-boring you b-become.” Mingyu scoffed in between hiccups. Wonwoo noticed that Mingyu could barely open his eyes and he was struggling to stand on his own two feet. 

“I bet my grandmother, w-who is now bedridden is m-more fun than you! See?!? Y-you’re so boring you’re putting senior citizens to shame.” Mingyu laughed like there was no tomorrow, tears forming at the corner of his eyes. 

“I bet you, your grandmother will disown you once she finds out how much of an uncultured swine you are.” Wonwoo fought back. 

“Now give me back my book, you dick.” Wonwoo struggled as he reached to take it back from Mingyu’s grasp. 

Mingyu, being the tease that he was, raised the book higher from Wonwoo’s reach. “Try me, princess.” He smirked as Wonwoo stood on his toes and moved his body closer to grab the book from Mingyu’s hands. 

“Come on.” Wonwoo groaned. 

Mingyu took this chance to grab Wonwoo by the waist and press their bodies closer causing the both of them to fall out of balance and land back on the couch in a very compromising position. Wonwoo was sitting directly on top of Mingyu’s lap, both arms rested on the athlete’s shoulders, their faces dangerously near each other. 

“Let me go, Mingyu.” Wonwoo gritted through his teeth. He could feel the blood rush through his cheeks as shame washed over him because this was the most intimate he’s been with the jerk. He tried to wriggle out of this position but Mingyu had a firm grip on his waist, caging him in his lap with no escape. In this case, wiggling on Mingyu’s lap was not a good idea, drunk Mingyu was basically the same thing as horny Mingyu and Wonwoo didn’t know if the bump in Mingyu’s pants was because of him or if it was just naturally large.

Mingyu pretended that he didn’t hear Wonwoo’s pleas. Instead, he held up the book in his free hand and inspected it with an amused look. “Let’s see what our beloved Wonwoo here is reading.” 

“Don J-John.” Mingyu hiccuped as he read the cover. 

“It’s _Don Juan_ , dumbass.”

“I am not a d-dumbass.” Mingyu pouted, sounding a little hurt. “I’m the brightest boy in this room, next to you. I wouldn’t be captain if I was a dumbass. Take it back. Say I’m not a dumbass.” He rambled on. 

Wonwoo wondered how much of a kid the boy was underneath his tough exterior but nevertheless, he was still a dickhead. 

“Alright, genius. You might not be a dumbass but you’re not captain yet, let me remind you.” Wonwoo sighed in defeat as he pinched his nose. 

Mingyu seemed pleased to have gotten his way. “But I will be soon, you see.” He smiled sheepishly towards Wonwoo. 

“Now, let me go and give me back my book.” Wonwoo smiled sweetly in hopes that it would convince Mingyu to be kind enough to excuse him. 

“No.” Mingyu shook his head. “My lap feels better with you on top of it. C’mon, I’ve been told that my lap is the best place to sit here on earth.” 

“And who told you that? The prostitute down the street? God, you’re so disgusting.” Wonwoo scowled. “Forget about the book, it’s yours and I’m leaving. I can’t bear another second being around you.” He tried to shove Mingyu away but the other boy’s strength to hold him down was unmatched. 

“Honestly, I don’t want your book.” Mingyu licked his lips as he scanned Wonwoo up and down. “I just want you.” 

“Kim Mingyu!” He chided the boy, feeling his cheeks heat up from embarrassment. “Why are you so keen on making me hate you?” 

“I’ll let you go if you promise to play spin the bottle.” 

“No, I’d rather die than play that stupid game” Wonwoo refused. 

“You can say goodbye to your book then.” Mingyu teased him again. 

“I don’t care. It’s just a book.” 

“It doesn’t sound like it’s just a book to me.” Mingyu smirked as he flipped onto the first page of the book and read it aloud. “Wonwoo dearest, because you love Romantic poetry so much, I thought I should give this to you. When you read this, I hope you think of me. Just know that you’re always in my mind, dear. Hugs and kisses, Halmeoni.” 

“Mingyu.” Wonwoo sighed at a loss for words. 

Mingyu was correct. It was more than just a book and Wonwoo hated the thought that it would end up in the other boy’s hands considering what Mingyu might do with it. The book was Wonwoo’s absolute favorite and he might or might not have read it more than ten times. It was his grandmother’s last gift before she passed away in the hospital and he could never forgive himself if something happened to the book. 

“Fine, I’ll do whatever you want tonight just give me back my book and let me go.” Wonwoo agreed reluctantly. 

“Okay, princess.” Mingyu obliged, loosening his hold on Wonwoo and handing him back his book with a sickeningly sweet smile. 

Wonwoo got off quickly and clutched the book close to his heart protectively as if someone else might touch it and take it away from him again. “After tonight, I never ever want to speak to you for good.” He glared at Mingyu. 

Mingyu pretended that it did not hurt a bit when Wonwoo looked at him like he murdered his entire family. Instead, he brushed it off with a laugh and patted Wonwoo’s head. 

“Be a good boy for me tonight, yeah? See you around, Wonwoo.” Mingyu said, turning on his heel to leave Wonwoo alone and back to where his friends were. 

In the corner of the room, Jun watched Wonwoo and Mingyu in disdain as he nursed a cup of beer in his hands. He suddenly felt sober as soon as he realized that all his efforts in wooing the unsuspecting student president might have been all for naught as he saw how Wonwoo acted around Mingyu. 

Wonwoo might have a cold demeanor but it was easy to read his emotions. He might act all annoyed towards his rival, but Jun knew that the boy was starting to hold a soft spot for Mingyu. It just so happened that Wonwoo was too oblivious to recognize his own feelings. It’s just a matter of time before he realizes though and that left Jun less time to carry out his plan. 

He had to act now before it was all too late. 

**III**

They all sat in a wide circle in the middle of the living room. Mingyu and Jackson pushed the coffee table to the side as Minghao, Joshua, and Jun moved the couches back to make more room. 

“Spin the bottle: dare or dare, let’s go!” Jackson yelled with too much enthusiasm, pumping one of his fists in the air. 

“Anyone got an empty bottle?” Jun asked. 

“Here.” Mingyu replied, lazily walking over to the punch table to retrieve his almost empty bottle of Bud Light. He drank the last of it before sliding it over to the center of their circle. 

“Strictly no out-of-this-world dares, Kim.” Jackson warned Mingyu with a stern glare. “No picking on Wonwoo, either. We know how crazy you get when the alcohol’s managed to seep into your head.” 

“Fuck off, man.” Mingyu shrugged as he grabbed Jackson by the shoulders and shoved him aside as he joined the circle. “What makes you think I’ll listen to you?” 

“Because, I know a lot of shit about you.” Jackson replied smugly as he sat next to Mingyu. 

“You what, now?” Mingyu growled in a low tone as he whipped his head around and narrowed his eyes towards Jackson. 

Jackson, being the tease that he was, just shrugged his shoulders and flashed Mingyu a devious grin. “Don’t worry, Kim. Your secret’s safe with me.” He whispered, adding a wink in the end. 

It probably wasn’t a great idea to be sandwiched in between Jackson and Wonwoo because despite the threatening looks he had thrown his friend, Jackson kept teasing him. His friend kept making kissy faces at Mingyu as he gestured towards the student body president who kept acting like he was oblivious that Mingyu was sitting next to him. 

Mingyu had to fight the urge to grab the bottle supposedly used for the game and smash it on Jackson’s skull instead. He had to tell himself that Wonwoo would never forgive him if he laid a finger on anyone. To save himself from killing Jackson by the end of the night, he stood up and switched sitting positions. He chose the free spot across the circle, next to the girl he was sidling up with earlier. 

“Alright, everyone! Eyes on me.” Soonyoung called out, raising the bottle over his head. As soon as he did, the chatter died down and everyone focused on him. 

“I’m sure you all know the rules for this game but let’s just take a quick refresher in case you forgot.” Soonyoung began, loosening his shoulders first before he continued to lay down the rules. 

“We’ll go clockwise but spin the bottle first to kick things off. Whoever the bottle lands on, do a dare according to what the person who spun the bottle will give them. Passes are prohibited and backing out is for sore losers. Kapeesh?” Soonyoung explained in a hurry. 

Everyone in the circle nodded except for Wonwoo who rolled his eyes as he splayed himself on the floor like a Roman who was watching his jesters entertain him while his servants fed him grapes. Without wasting another second, Soonyoung spun the bottle and it landed on Joshua. 

“A dare or a dare?” Soonyoung asked sheepishly. 

Joshua still seemed a little taken aback to be tonight’s first challenger but he quickly accepted with a bright smile on his face. “Alright, bring it on.” 

Joshua had to walk around the circle thrice in a handstand but Wonwoo couldn’t care less as his eyes were glued on the scene before him. Mingyu was looking really happy as he paid a little too much attention to the cheerleader sitting next to him. 

What was her name again? Hwasa, was it? 

Either way, Mingyu was too engrossed in shoving his face with hers. The distance was not too far so Wonwoo can practically hear bits and pieces of their conversation without meaning to. He could hear Mingyu complimenting her in her uniform and making remarks about how she must be cold with her tits practically falling out. 

The bottle landed next on Hwasa, and of course, she was dared to twerk in front of Mingyu. Everyone let out a collective gasp as she even managed to get rid of her bare excuse of a top, leaving her in a bra and tossed the piece of cloth to Mingyu’s face. Wonwoo could not help but feel some bile rise in his throat as he watched Mingyu looking very pleased by the show Hwasa was putting on for him. 

Sure, Wonwoo was sulking for the fact that Mingyu hadn’t really paid him much attention tonight but now, what was happening made him realize things. Mingyu was a deviant who didn’t deserve him. He shouldn’t want to even be associated with the guy after all of this. 

Libertine or not, Mingyu was the one who was cruel and heartless. Wonwoo could not understand why people dared to think he was the one who was apathetic when in reality, he just had more self control, more intelligence, sophistication, grace, and style. 

On the other hand, what did Mingyu have? Nothing worthwhile, and that was the truth. He was nothing but theatrics without any form of substance. It was all sensual animalism that was all bark and no bite. Mingyu’s eyes went further down Hwasa’s breasts as she crawled closer while Wonwoo’s went as far back, he could almost see his own brain. 

The difference between them was not a matter of taste between apples or oranges, it was a matter of life and death. Wonwoo craved life in books while Mingyu craved death in hard liquor. That was the dirty truth; but if anything else rang true, this was an important thing to remember: 

_Un monstre gai vaut mieux qu’un sentimental ennuyeux._

It’s better to be a happy monster than a sentimental bore. If Mingyu wasn’t quite the type to be boring, his playful musings could only keep people entertained for so long. His handsomeness was transitory. In a few decades, he’d be nothing but skin and bones; an old geezer with aching joints. It was the mind that lasted. The brawns rusted faster than the brain decayed. 

“Earth to Wonwoo.” Soonyoung snapped his fingers in front of Wonwoo’s face, breaking him out of his thoughts. “Uh, it’s your turn.” 

“W-what? I thought it was Jun’s turn?” Wonwoo excused himself, blinking a few times at the blank spot right in front of him to regain composure. 

“I’m already done, Wonwoo.” Jun piped up with a sweet smile, placing a hand on top of Wonwoo’s. The gesture surprised Wonwoo, making him recoil his hand by instinct. God damn Moon Junhui and his amazing ability to flutter Jeon Wonwoo even with the slightest of things. 

“Ahem.” Soonyoung cleared his throat. 

He handed Wonwoo the bottle, to which he reluctantly took from his best friend’s hands and spun it on the floor. It landed on Minghao who was sitting next to Soonyoung, twirling the red solo cup in his hands like it was a flute of fine wine. 

This was terrible, Wonwoo thought to himself. He had basically no idea on how to give out dares because this was his first time playing this game. Whatever, he could just wing it and he probably, nobody would give a shit. 

Wonwoo straightened his back and cleared his throat. “Alright, Minghao. I dare you to drop a pick-up line on the person you find the most attractive within this circle.” He delivered in a dead tone, recalling a dare he saw in one of the cheesy rom-com dramas Soonyoung forced him to watch. 

“Wow, that was a really solid one.” Jackson clapped Wonwoo’s back like a proud dad to his son. “I didn’t know you had the party animal in you, huh.” 

Wonwoo just ignored Jackson’s obnoxiousness and focused himself back on the game, especially on Minghao. The lithe and impressively stylish boy attended the other prestigious high school right across town but he was friends with Soonyoung. Well, that’s how the rich people roll, they only trusted each other. Wonwoo might not know much about Xu Minghao personally, but at least, he didn’t act all snobbish like the other rich kids do when they first met a while back. 

“This shouldn’t be hard.” Minghao responded with his soft but confident voice. He scanned his sharp eyes around the people in the circle, lingering a little on Mingyu before landing back where Wonwoo was seated. 

“Moon Junhui.” Minghao drawled, Jun’s name rolling off his lips smoothly. “I think there is something wrong with my eyes and I think it’s your fault.” he hiccuped. 

“How so?” Jun perked up, surprised that he caught Minghao’s attention. 

Minghao smirked as he leaned forward, resting his chin on his palm. “I can’t take my eyes off of you.” He said in a low, sultry tone. Everyone in the circle erupted into collective howls, pleased by how smooth Minghao’s pick-up line was. 

Of course, everyone except for Wonwoo. He felt like his decision to dare Minghao carelessly, backfired on him but the action did not displease him as much as he initially thought. There was a pang of jealousy in his chest but it did not feel as bitter as watching Mingyu and Hwasa shamelessly flirt with each other all throughout the night. 

Wait--- what? 

Before Wonwoo could dwell on things further, the tip of the bottle landed right in front of him. His gaze followed where the end of the bottle lied and as he looked up, Jackson was staring at him with a dangerous look in his eyes. 

“Jeon Wonwoo.” Jackson looked down on him, condescending. “I dare you to hold a staring contest with Kim Mingyu in the middle of the circle for a whole minute.” 

Jackson knew how much they hated each other so it wasn’t a surprise he’d pull a dick move. All the blood from Wonwoo’s face drained right after. 

**IV**

With every breath he took, Wonwoo knew that he was being watched like a hawk and it made him sick to his stomach. He fervently wished that the floor would miraculously open up and swallow him whole, saving him from the scrutiny of his peers. He would rather die at any day than lose his dignity over a foolish dare. 

“It’s just a dare, Jeon.” Jackson insisted, seemingly oblivious to Wonwoo’s inner turmoil that he had caused. 

“Yes, and detention is just a punishment, Wang.” Wonwoo threatened him, pulling the student body president card. “You don’t think you’ve been a little too careless in smuggling weed inside campus. Push for it and I might file your expulsion.” 

The living room was wrapped in awkwardness as everyone in the circle fell silent after hearing Wonwoo say those words. Wonwoo could feel their gazes burn holes through him making him squirm in his spot. 

Out of the blue, Jackson bellowed in laughter, his obnoxious voice ringing through the room. “You’re so funny, Wonwoo.” He said as he clapped Wonwoo’s back. 

“Why?” Wonwoo asked, getting ticked off. 

“This is a party; not the library.” Jackson snickered. “You can’t just enforce your student body president status anywhere you like, dude.” 

Jackson’s snide remarks earned him a chorus of laughs from the crowd. Wonwoo could feel the tip of his ears burn as he watched everyone laugh at him. 

“All of this is just purely for fun, Won! C’mon, you need to have the full high school party experience and I’m sure it’s not that bad.” Soonyoung encouraged him as Jihoon nodded in agreement. 

Anything that has to do with Mingyu is bad, Wonwoo wanted to cry out; but he didn’t want to give Mingyu the satisfaction of knowing that his presence affected him so much. He threw a quick glance at Mingyu’s direction and saw that the boy was looking at him with an unreadable expression. The look on Mingyu’s face was making his stomach twist in knots. 

“Stop wasting our time, President Jeon.” Jackson egged him on. “Will you do the dare or not? If you don’t, it would be such a pity, though.” 

He was about to say something when Jun stopped him by grabbing him by his sleeve. “Don’t force him to do anything he’s uncomfortable doing.” Jun chided Jackson. “Just give him another dare or something. What’s the point of having fun when he’s not having fun?” 

“Why are you speaking up for him? It was his choice to play the game so he should face it on his own. ” Mingyu finally spoke up from across the room. His unamused eyes darted from Jun to Wonwoo and back to Jun again.

“Why are you so protective over him, Junhui? Is there something going on between the two of you? Are you jealous that he’ll do the dare with me instead of you?” Mingyu taunted Jun with a cynical expression in his face. 

Jun’s expression turned darker as he clenched his jaw and balled his fists. He was looking at Mingyu with a sharp glare and it made Wonwoo tense up beside him. “You better watch the shit that comes out of your mouth, Kim before I even make you regret that you were born.” 

“Make me, Junhui.” 

Jun was ready to jump from his spot and sock Mingyu but Wonwoo was quick to hold him back. It didn’t help that instead of pacifying the situation, everyone else was adding fuel to the flame by pushing both boys on to fight. 

“Jun, don’t.” Wonwoo pleaded as he clung onto Jun’s shirt tightly. “He’s not worth it.” 

“He needs to be put in his rightful place.” Jun’s words were dripping with acid. He was so livid with Mingyu but Wonwoo can’t put it in his conscience if someone got hurt because of him, moreso Junhui because he wasn’t an asshole like someone else there. 

“I’ll do the dare.” Wonwoo declared without second thought looking at everyone in the circle and back again to Jun whose expression was a mix of confused and concerned. 

“Attaboy!” Jackson howled as he shoved Wonwoo to get up to the center of the circle. The rest of the group erupted into cheers, pleased that they had managed to pressure Wonwoo into doing the dare. 

Wonwoo stood in the middle, unsure of how to move because he was thrust into the spotlight and now everyone’s eyes were on him. On the other hand, Mingyu took his sweet time in joining Wonwoo. He had a cocky grin on his face that Wonwoo wanted nothing more than to wipe off.

Mingyu towered over Wonwoo, a couple of inches between them. If Wonwoo dared to look at him now, he knew he’d see Mingyu’s face in its full glory despite the dimmed lights and he didn’t know how to feel about it. The taller boy’s presence was overwhelming and Wonwoo couldn’t tell if anguish or longing was winning over him. 

“Wonwoo.” Mingyu called out to him. He refused to face him yet and still kept his gaze lowered to their feet. 

“Your one minute begins now!” He could hear Jackson yell in the background but he’s struggling to focus. This was not the first time he and Mingyu were this close to each other but this one felt so different. His heart was beating erratically in his chest and his ears were pounding. 

Mingyu took the matter into his own hands as he placed a finger on Wonwoo’s chin and the subtle touch made Wonwoo shudder. The taller boy then tilted his head upward so that their gazes met. 

“Look at me.” Mingyu said in a gentle voice. 

Wonwoo almost expected Mingyu to look at him with such ferocity, like the predator that he was and Wonwoo, his unsuspecting prey; but to his surprise there was none of that. What he saw surely took his breath away in an instant. 

Gone was the arrogant mask Mingyu wore all the time and instead, his face was painted with the purest expression Wonwoo ever saw on him. The room was a little dark but he could see the boy’s features perfectly clear. Mingyu’s honey brown irises gazed at him softly but alluring. A gleam of light overhead hit Mingyu’s face and it exposed the expanse of smooth golden skin. This allowed Wonwoo to trace the slope of his tall nose and the outline of his full lips. 

He knew that Mingyu was handsome; the boy himself never failed to show it off with every chance he got but what was right in front of Wonwoo was simply divine. This Mingyu in front of him rendered him completely speechless and it was just so surreal. 

An indescribable feeling began to form at the pit of his stomach and before he even knew it a minute had already ended. Jackson had to literally pull him away from his spot because he was so entranced by Mingyu. 

By the time he got back to his senses, he was already back to where he was seated and Mingyu as well but the thing was, the bliss was short lived as it was replaced by disappointment. There Mingyu was again, acting like the arrogant prick who only cared about himself as he received the approving high fives he got from his friends. 

An ugly feeling roaring inside Wonwoo made his stomach churn. The massive living room started to feel like it was all closing in on him, making it hard to breathe. Not only a minute ago, Wonwoo was convinced that Mingyu bore a real part of himself to him but that was all a ruse. Mingyu played him again and it hurt. 

“Wonwoo, are you okay?” Jun snapped him out of his thoughts, rubbing his shoulders to shake Wonwoo up. There was deep concern etched in his features. 

“Yeah, I’m good.” Wonwoo lied straight to Jun’s face even adding in a smile to make him look more believable. To his relief, Jun seemed convinced by his excuse and went back to pay attention to the game. 

**V**

As time droned on and Wonwoo was still stuck having to sit out the stupid game, the more he wished that he stayed at home and did something more productive like studying for the upcoming SATs or watched movies on Netflix. He could just get up and start his journey home, which was halfway across town but he also thought it would be rude to just ditch his friends like that. So here he was, feeling tortured as he watched his schoolmates complete stupid dares they would surely regret when they’re older. 

Wonwoo thought that his suffering would already end but sadly, the odds were never in his favor because now, it was Jihoon’s turn to spin the bottle and to his dismay, the tip landed on Jun. 

“Well, well.” Jihoon grinned deviously, not missing the chance to send a mischievous wink towards Wonwoo’s direction and boy, he did not like what it meant. 

“Bring it on.” Jun said as he folded his arms and smirked at Jihoon smugly. “Give me your best dare, Lee.” 

“I want you to spend the next seven minutes alone with Wonwoo in the first bedroom on the left upstairs.” 

“What?” Wonwoo exclaimed. He wanted to run to Jihoon and smack his friend upside in the head for suggesting another foolish dare. Jihoon is lucky he’s sitting next to Soonyoung or else, he wouldn’t have survived Wonwoo’s wrath. He fully doubted that Jun would do something that insinuate intimacy with him. He was straight so Wonwoo was fully aware that his chances were nonexistent at all. 

“Consider it done.” He heard Jun say instead which totally took him by surprise. Wonwoo glanced up to find a smiling Jun with an outstretched palm for him to take. “C’mon, let’s go.” Jun said. 

Reluctantly, Wonwoo agreed and placed his hand over Jun’s warm ones. In the corner of his eye, he saw Mingyu look at them with a sharp glare as Jun led the both of them upstairs. Feeling petty enough to stoop down Mingyu’s level, Wonwoo sidled closer to Jun and held his hand tighter. Jun noticed but he didn’t make any comments about it. 

The room Jihoon meant was the spare room Soonyoung had for their guests. As soon as they reached the door, Jun’s phone rang and he had to excuse himself. “Wonwoo, can you wait for me here? I just need a minute to take this call.” 

“Yeah, sure.” Wonwoo replied.

“I’ll be back before you even know it.” Jun reassured him. 

He watched Jun’s back disappear down the hall before he twisted the door open and switched on the lights. He sat down on the edge of the perfectly made bed, careful enough to keep the room in the same state when he came in. 

While he waited, Wonwoo wondered what would happen within the seven minutes he’d get to spend with Junhui. He was starting to get giddy with the ideas he had in his head. On another thought, he should totally get ready for whatever might happen; after all it’s Moon Junhui we’re talking about. 

He checked his breath and it smelled strongly like coffee. Thank heavens he was able to steal some breath mints from Jihoon earlier. Next, he walked over to the floor-length mirror to check his reflection quickly; a little worn-out but he still looked okay, he supposed. 

He fixed the collar of his shirt and smoothed out any visible creases. He brushed his fringe with his fingers and tousled them for that simply effortless effect he was going for. When he felt satisfied about his appearance, he smiled to himself and sat back on the bed. All there’s left to do is wait for Jun to come back. 

More than ten minutes had passed and Wonwoo’s stomach began to fill with dread. He was still all alone in the room and there was no clear sign that Jun would show up. He didn’t want to think that he was being ditched because he was confident that Jun, out of all people, wouldn’t do such a thing to him. 

Wonwoo paced the room back and forth to ease the gnawing feeling he had at the pit of his stomach. Time was ticking and there was still no Jun. The longer he anticipated, the more upset he began to feel. How could Jun let him down again?

The door clicked open causing Wonwoo to jump in surprise. A thrill of excitement coursed through him. Jun was here. He didn’t ditch Wonwoo and they would have the best seven minutes of their lives. 

“Hey princess, I thought I’d find you here.”

Or so he thought. 

The smile on Wonwoo’s face was instantly wiped away at the sight of the boy he loathed the most standing in the doorway. 

“Mingyu, I know I said I didn’t want to talk to you ever again but please afford me this one answer--” Wonwoo inhaled, closing his eyes and preparing himself mentally for an outburst. But no outburst came. Instead, he titled his head, looking Mingyu dead in the eyes and smiling.

“Why the hell are you here?” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *cue suspense music*
> 
> jooniesgukkie came up with the twerk show for Mingyu LMAO🤣🤣🤣🤣🤣 It turns out the party is gonna encompass three chapters so hopefully you guys are all entertained😇
> 
> p.s. from jooniesgukkie: so uncharacteristic of me to write something that involves twerking but anyway, i am nervous for this chap because when we worked on it, some major changes had to happen and this is an important chapter that should supposedly keep you more interested with what we have in store for this fic. please, we're dying to know what you think about this chap so much. but rest assured, things will only escalate from here. 
> 
> also, we wish you all a wonderful 2021!


End file.
